Code Geass: Jason's Rebellion
by MetalHound93
Summary: 'I have no idea how this happened... One day I was just your ordinary guy going about his business, then suddenly I'm the exiled prince from my favourite childhood anime... Did I just get transferred to another world or am I having a coma dream? Either way! I WANT AN EXPLANATION' OC POV. Eventual Harem. Rating: M for language and future scenarios.I do not own Code Geass.
1. The Day a New Demon was born (Proper)

Chapter 1: The Day a... New Demon was born?

I have no idea how this happened... One day I was just your ordinary guy going about his business, then suddenly I'm the exiled prince from my favourite childhood anime... Did I just get transferred to another world or am I having a coma dream?

A Self Insert OC POV fanfic, OC's history was something I came up with a couple of my buddies. My first Fanfic to which I hope you enjoy. First chapter is pretty much an introduction of my OC Jason. His personality, mindset, attitude, brief history what not.

2nd Chapter is where the Canon story begins and starts to diverge. This is more of an experiment on fiction writing so I won't make this like most Code Geass fanfics where it's all drama and suspense. I would like to say it's mainly a comedy but me being honest here, I'm not that good of a comedian.

Not sure about pairings, though I am a fan of LuluxKallen or LuluxShirley. I might decide on one once I'm more deep into the story and comfortable on choosing. Might even make it a Harem cause personally, I think Lelouch needs more than one Maiden's love to heal his heart and open it.

Current rating is M for language and possible future scenarios. Will change it accordingly in the future. Spoilers in this fanfic. The OC has in-depth knowledge of Code Geass and information will be spoilt throughout the story.

I do not own Code Geass. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, Goro Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi and Clamp. Please support the official release.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you" Speaking

'Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you' Thinking

* * *

" **HE MUSTN'T DIE!** " Bang. I stand there motionlessly as I see a green haired lady leap in front of me and take a literal bullet in my stead.

"...what the fuck?" was I could say in response buuuuuuuuut I think I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning.

At least the beginning of my current predicament. First off, I'm not from here...

A few hours ago

"See ya tomorrow Jason!"

I wave back at my friend who has just entered the public bus. I turn around and start heading towards the nearest MTR Station.

'Spent quite a lot on Shisha today, I'll just ride the train back instead of taking a taxi'

After plugging in my earphones and pressing play on my android I go through the motions and mindlessly head back home. I go through my routine of choosing a playlist then start imagining classical fight scenes from my favourite animes or just imagine myself as a badass with abilities from said anime.

It's quite relaxing albeit I sometimes catch myself finding it embarrassing and 'Chunnibyou'-ish(1) in those rare moments of self awareness but it's my take on meditation and hey it works for me.

'Let's see, Overlord, Sengoku Basara, Kill La Kill, Witcher. Yea let's go with that one today...Wait a sec, that shouldn't be on this playlist. Oh, it's Colors. Man I love that song. Been a while since I watched anything related to Code Geass.'

After hitting the repeat icon my head starts to bob to the music. By the time the song goes on it's 3rd repeat I've reached my station. Heading out, I stop the music player on my phone then go onto YouTube so I can watch some Code Geass segments. After watching the 1st Opening of the 1st season then the best parts of Lelouch's bits (In my chronological viewing order: Him rejecting Emperor Douche's plans of Plantery Assimilation while stating the value of Nunnally's smile, Lelouch and Shitzaku teaming up for the 1st time and the revelation of the Zero Requiem) I finally reach my apartment. There's 'not much' to it, although knowing the area I'm extremely lucky to get an apartment this size and the rent being reasonable.

I have a spacious living room that's pretty much filled with consoles and game discs with a 15x10 inch Curve Plasma TV.  
At the corner near the sofa is where I place my blurays and such. I got a nice kitchen where I can cook my meals. It wasn't like that in the beginning though. Had to get the whole thing refurnished so my mom would stop coming over daily to give me her home cooked meals and overreacting. God, I love the woman but damn can she be overbearing at times.

The Master bedroom where I sleep and maybe work if I got any left over assignments at the office and a second bedroom which I converted to a mancave where I keep all my figures, board games, cosplay outfits, basically any type of nerd paraphernalia goes in there. A bathroom with enough space to put in a large cabinet in but no bathtub, just one of those standing showers. I have a Batman floor carpet in there so the floor doesn't get wet. If you haven't noticed by now I'm quite the nerd/geek, I get confused on which category I fit in but the Japanese have a word for what I am. An Otaku.

I'm pretty content with how my life is, don't have a girlfriend cause I'm either too busy with work, not interested in dating, the girls I know I have _**absolutely**_ no interest in or I may bat for the same team. Take your pick. My salary is quite generous and I'm perfectly happy with where I am at the company. I am reasonably fit and keep up with my exercises. I have a variety of skills that I have trained in since I was a kid. These days your kid can't succeed in school unless they can do a bunch of stuff. It's like a mad competition of survival of the fittest here. For me, that meant my mom forced me to learn to play the Piano, the Saxophone, the Guitar (My personal favourite) and weirdly enough the Guzheng (Her mother taught her and she wanted to pass it down like a tradition). She hired tutors to teach me mathematics as well as languages (Korean, Mandarin, Cantonese).

At first, like any kid, I hated my mom for forcing me to learn all that since all I wanted to do back then was play on my PlayStation. But as I grew older I found myself in situations where I am glad that I could use such skills. Some of which was to get the attention of a ...  
Anyway, after that epiphany I started to proactively learn other skills that could be useful. Learning Japanese was a high priority after discovering anime in primary school. I taught myself by reading the subtitles whilst listening to what they were saying, jotting down notes and phrases. What I couldn't do myself, I went online and signed up for classes. Soon after I discovered cosplay and after researching about it, I have concluded that it can either be an extremely expensive hobby or an immensely time consuming one. Expensive, if you don't want to make your own costume and props and just buy it online. Time consuming, if you don't want to spend hundreds if not thousands of dollars of cash and just make it yourself. In that endeavor, I decided to practice my drawing/coloring skills (for outfit designing; simple clothes or Ethylene-Vinly Acetate otherwise known EVA Foam armor) and sewing/crafting (to assemble said clothes or armor). After a while I was known as the Jack, as in the jack of all trades in High School. Which I resent to since I'm actually proficient in some of these skills! ...Moving on

My bros and I hangout every Friday and we do a lot of stuff together;Play a RPG, board games, maybe do a raid in MonHun, go on whatever phone game app and cry out salt water at each others accounts. A whole bunch of activities. I have a quite a few female friends I hangout with but they just mostly come to me and either complain about the guys they're dating or just about the crap they deal with. The rare few whom I genuinely like, we meet up regularly and hangout at either their place or mine. Usually going over hypotheticals over anything and pigging out on Ice-Cream. There was one girl that I liked...actually let's not go there. _It didn't end well_.

After placing down my bag and getting my outfit ready for tomorrow, I turn on my TV and load the 1st Season of Code Geass. After watching just the segmented parts on YouTube I got the bug to watch Code Geass again. Whilst that was happening, I take a quick shower, dry up then dress up in my boxers and a Votom's hoodie. I move to the fridge to get the snacks and beverages I'll be devouring while watching the anime. After getting comfortable on my sofa, putting my phone on silent then placing it in my pocket, I press play.

...  
'Ohh, forgot that C.C. was watching over Lulu even back then when he was a kid.'

LLL

'Ah the opening, no matter how many times I listen to it I never get bored.'

LLL

'" _If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow_ " man that's such a cool line.'

LLL

'How the hell does Kallen not notice Lelouch? I mean even if it is dark, won't her peripheral vision pick something up?'

LLL

'God, Suzaku is such an idiot.'

LLL

'Damn Cornelia's still hot as hell.'

LLL

'Ah crap the landslide, wasn't Shirley's dad at Narita? Too much of a coincidence if you ask me.'

LLL

'AND VILE-ETTA GOES DOWN!... Now that I think about it, Shirley as a Yandere would be scary as fuck.'

LLL

'UGH! Mao, that piece of shit. Although... I wonder what it would be like if he joined Lelouch's side?'

LLL

'Right SAZ next ep, SKIPPING THROUGH THAT! I had enough heartache in my lifetime don't need no more mmhmmm.'

LLL

'HA I love ORANGE! I wonder if the writers made him secretly loyal to Lelouch so they had an excuse to bring him back.'

LLL

'annnnnnnd Season 1 done, what time is it? ... huh Only 1AM. I guess I have time for Season 2, meeting up with  
Nicholas at the afternoon anyway'. As I continue on watching the 2nd Season I go back to the fridge and restock on my snacks whenever I run out. What, I felt like treating myself. By the time it reached the climax of the last episode my eyelids became increasingly heavier by the second and my mind started to drift off into my imagination. I start to see myself as a character in their universe joining the Black Knights, helping Lelouch on his journey, falling in love with a certain red head...

' _hmmm that would be nice... no regrets if that became true_.'  
...

'Blacked out for a bi-... huh that's weird... Usually when I dream I don't realize it till I wake up but... this feels... ' _real_ '. I mean there's a void surrounding me and I can't hear a thing but I can still think coherently. Must have tired myself out to the point where I can start talking in my drea- **_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?_** '

A sudden hit draws me out of my slumber, a smell of stagnant water and iron infiltrates my nose. My body slowly awakening from what it feels like, a thousand year old coma. Loud discomforting noises scream from all directions, and I swear I can hear sounds of a loud pop going off in the distance like a machine gun. My eyes finally open to see myself in a warehouse surrounded by Caucasian people in weird outfits... _**pointing their rifles at me?!**_ The one in the middle grinning at me like I'm prime steak about to be served!

' _what... the hell_?'

"Any last words boy? We'll make sure deliver them to your family and tell them you died like a Britannian.  
Hell, It will go something like this. "We've reached the Terrorists hideout and successfully wiped them out.  
Unfortunately the hostage had died from torture by the time we found him. Signs of struggle was evident on his body and judging by what happened to him he died fighting, I'm sorry for your loss". What do you think Mr. Student? Quite the sad tale, no?"

"w-what?"

Just as the grinning man was about to squeeze the trigger, I see a flash of green run right in front of me then saying

" **HE MUSTN'T DIE!** " Bang. That same green figure now flops to the floor beside me, a bullet wound right in the middle of, from what I now realize, her forehead where an all too familiar sigil was resting.

"Oh well, order was dead or alive anyways. I'll just say she was shot by those Eleven Monkey's" the other men next to him let out an assortment of snorts and quiet laughter.

"what the fuccccccccck"  
"Too bad, she died in vain" as they again ready their rifles and set their sights on me, I feel a sudden jerk on my arm and my vision goes white.

'You don't want it to end here, do you?'

"... **WHAT THE FLIPPIN FUC-"**

* * *

Hi there, my name is Jason Jung Ehn Everett. I'm a 25 year old male born to an American Father and a Korean Mother whom I love very much.

I have an older sibling who I am quite close with. My hobbies include watching anime, reading manga, cosplaying and listening to music.

I'm a Mid Level Office worker with a decent salary. I don't have a girlfriend but I have friends who I can call family.

I am currently now somehow A CHARACTER FROM AN ANIME THAT I LOVED BACK IN HIGHSCHOOL AND **PANICKING THE FUCK OUT!**

* * *

(1) Chuunibyou, Literal translation: Middle School Syndrome. A period in a person's life where they truly believe about certain aspects of a Fictional Japanese Animation show. Depending on the severity of the case, they act like their life is an anime or just certain parts of it. Such examples may include having 'magical' props to use in everyday life, Angsty mood to get attention, that they're life is interesting as an anime. Some people usually come out of this phase as they get older though they look back in embarrassment. Others though mellow out and incorporate it in their hobbies.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the constant deleting and Uploading. I'm still new to using this platform. I seem to be uploading the initial drafts instead of the final. Hopefully this will be the last of it. Again, apologies for this.


	2. Prelude to Battle

Author's Note: I have decided to change the humor genre to Sci-FI instead.  
Also, I'm thinking of having making an Omake series after each chapter; where the Author chats with some of the characters from Code Geass after reading the Chapter. Kind of like what I've seen in some other fics but I am bit unsure about doing it since there is the chance that it can be seen as uninspired. If people go out of their way to tell me that they don't mind or to do it I may consider it.

Publishing Timeline for future reference

This is how my publishing schedule will look like. I will post 5 chapters in short bursts (For the first 5 it'll be within 2 days or more within each other then I will be changing it to a week by week basis in the end), after which I will take a break of sorts where I can brainstorm ideas and debate with my pals whether I want to take things a certain direction. After I finish the drafting, I will release the next set of chapters in short bursts as well. Which will result in me taking another break, so on so forth. Just a heads up, my job can get quite hectic at times so when I say I might post a chapter it will unfortunately not be a 100% guarantee thing.

Q&A with Reviewers/Private Messengers.

Erandor: Kinda of why I switched the humor genre to Sci-Fi instead. Hopefully my take on it will still interest you.

Ashborn2271: I've decided to take out the humor genre. There will be some comedic moments provided by Jason as well as other members of the cast but it just won't take a central theme in this fic.

AscendedHumanity: Trial by Fire indeed. As for your first suggestion, seeing how it'll be spoilers for this chapter I shall keep my mouth shut (or not write about it in this case). Although, I have planned for some characters who will get what you suggested. For the 2nd suggestion, again spoilers. Sorry!

MM Browsing: I'm very glad you like my OC! His personality is loosely based on a couple of my buddies as well as their hobbies. They've given me their permission in using their likeness of course but that's where all similarities will end. As for what you asked me in private that is something I will be keeping under wraps... for now.

Without further ado, I will be issuing a spoiler warning for this fanfic. The OC has in-depth knowledge of Code Geass and information **will be** spoilt throughout the story.

I do not own Code Geass. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, Goro Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi and Clamp. Please support the official release.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you" Speaking.

'Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you' Character's Thoughts.

" **LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA ORDERS YOU" Speakers**

"Lelouch vi Britannia orders you" Geass Command

 _"Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you" flashback/recap._

* * *

Line Break

Previously

Hi there, my name is Jason Jung Ehn Everett.

 _"Any last words boy? We'll deliver them to your family and make sure to tell them you died like a Britannian."_

I'm a 25 year old male born to an American Father and a Korean Mother whom I love very much.

 _"_ _ **HE MUSTN'T DIE!**_ _" Bang._

I have an older sibling who I am quite close with. My hobbies include watching anime, reading manga, cosplaying and listening to music.

 _"Oh well, order was dead or alive anyways."_

I'm a Mid Level Office worker with a decent salary. I don't have a girlfriend but I have friends who I can call family.

 _'You don't want it to end here, do you?'_

 _"..._ _ **WHAT THE FLIPPIN FUC-"**_

Did I mention I'm in the body of an anime character from a tv show that I watched from highschool?

Now

 _"..._ _ **WHAT THE FLIPPIN FUCK?!"**_

A chuckle "It seems you have a reason for living. If you had power, you could no doubt live"

If this was what it feels to have an out-of-body experience, I'll pass from now on. I try my damnedest to focus on the voice but suddenly something grabs a hold of me. Without mercy I'm forcibly exposed to the vastness of the cosmos as well as the dark void that surrounds it.

"This shall be our contract. In exchange of my gift, you will grant a single wish of mine.  
Accept this and you will live on as a human while also live unlike any other human."

I become silent and still, whatever was happening to me... it was starting to make me feel scared and overwhelmed... The assault on my mind continues as I see two planets slowly gravitate towards each other. A light slowly connecting the two gigantic celestial bodies.

"Different logic... a different time... a different life... The Power of the Kings will isolate you. If you are prepared for that however..."  
Several images flash before my eyes. The first image revealed what appeared to be a hall filled with maidens, bearing the same sigils on their foreheads as that green haired lady from before. Then the next one shows. Each image only lasting for a second before moving to the next one. The 5th Planet shines in the distance.

'...what is this'

An eldritch clock made of gears and masks slowly grinds away, with each turn a mask crumbles to dust.

'...stop'

A horde of humanoid shadows painfully walk across a white desert.

'make it stop.'

Mechanical monsters stomping on a sea of hands.

'STOP IT'

A single figure in red standing on top of a mountain of corpses.

'PLEASE'

Just as I was about to give in to this madness and howl to the wind in despair, a sudden yet powerful surge of energy comes from within me.

 **"VERY WELL! I ACCEPT YOUR CONTRACT!"**

As quickly as I was forced into... whatever that was, I'm now back at that warehouse staring down at the death squad that stood in front of me. At this point I lost my cool.

"Can I ask one last thing before you riddle with me bullets?" My hand slowly covers my face.

"Oh? Well who am I to not grant a dying boy's wish, I will allow it." The man in the middle makes a gesture and the group lowers their guns. This will be the last mistake they ever make.

I straighten up my body then lower my hand revealing a glowing and menacing red eye. Looking at the group in front of me I stare with all the hate in my eyes and muster as much venom I could speak with "Could you all do me a favor and... _**Die**_ ".

"What the?!" Whatever I did, it took less than a second. "With pleasure my dear boy! **ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!** " A series of pops go off and one by one the men in front of me drop like flies.

A chill suddenly envelopes my body, then I realize what had just occurred.

'Okay that happened... Where am I and what on Earth is going on?' Instinctively I put my hands in my pockets to search for my phone. Pulling out my android I dial up my brother to ask if he was ok.  
"Sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service any more."  
'Ugh! For once can you pick up the phone when I call you?!' Deciding I need to get out of dodge I lock my phone only to find a stranger looking back at me on the blacked out screen.

'WHOA WHAT THE!?' WHO'S THIS GUY!?' Staring back at me was an ebony haired kid with, and I swear I'm not making this up, violet eyes. Quickly turning on the camera function and reversing the viewfinder to the front so I can start to examine every nook and cranny on this guys fac- 'WHAT A MINUTE! THAT'S ME! The Fuck is going on?! What the hell happened to me?!' After a frantic minute examining my 'new face' I realized I was getting nowhere in the state I am in and 'force' myself to calm down and take deep breaths.

'Okay take a deep breath, nice and slow. Yeah just like tha- What's that smell?' Turning around to see where the origin of that horrid odor was coming from I immediately regret my action. My eyes went wide and I paled at the scenery that lay before me. A large group civilians in a pile with a pool of blood forming beneath them... with children mixed in it. In fact this warehouse seems to have the same pile of littered corpses everywhere. My head whipping from left to right and behind till I eventually turn back around to see the Green Haired Lady who saved me on the floor...

I place my phone back in my pocket then slowly go down to her and get on my knees. My hand gently caressing her face "I... I won't ever forget what you did for me Miss... I don't even know your name... A shame that I'm won't able to know the name of my savior... The least I could do is give you a proper burial... I hope you'll be satisfied by that." I don't know what it was about her. The hair or the symbol on her head, but something about her looked extremely familiar to me as I keep catching myself lingering on her face. As I pick up her body I slowly move towards the entrance. 'God, I don't want to sound like a dick but she's heavy as hell. Better up my routine later'.

Dragging myself forwards I hear a loud screech in the distance. Actually, now that I think about it, it seems to be coming closer to where I was. Whatever it was, it just collided itself with the entrance of the warehouse. When the dust settled I stare in awe in what was in front of me. A massive humanoid machine stood proudly in front of me...

'Isn't that the Sutherland from Code Gea-' realization hits me like ton of bricks shot out from a cannon into my face.  
'The green haired girl, The rifle squad that called me a Britannian, the purple eyed black haired kid...I'm in Code Geass... HOLY SHIT! I'M IN CODE GEASS!' Exactly at the point where I felt like I was about to lose my shit again something forces me to calm down and start planning. 'If memory serves me right, the pilot in that Sutherland is... _Vile-etta_. _Gre~at..._ How did Lelouch get out of this again? Ah right Alan Spacer... hmm let me put my own spin on it. Don't want Vile-etta ruining my life in case what I have in mind fails'

" **What's a Britannian student doing out here in the ghettos?** " Yup that's her alright, recognized her voice since her actor played the protagonist from To Love-Ru; which I thought was a funny contrast.

'Welp here goes nothing'. I adopt a face of pure fear as well as simultaneously start to make myself shake then scream out "P-P-PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! M-MY FIANCÉ AND I WERE KIDNAPPED BY TERRORISTS! THE MEN WHO RESCUED US WERE K-KILLED IN A SHOOT OUT!" Quite easy to get into character thanks to that Geass LSD trip I experienced. After that it kinda instills the fear of God in ya so I'm just going with the flow.

" **Kidnapped? Why on Earth would terrorists kidnap a student?** "

"M-MY NAME IS ALAN SPACER! MY FATHER IS A D-DUKE IN THE HOMELAND! PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP US! MY FIANCÉ'S INJURED! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING JUST PLEASE SAVE US!" 'In the beginning of the series Viletta only cared about upgrading her status and would do anything achieve it. Having bait like this will definitely lure her out of her cockpit and hopefully lower her guard if not...'

"I'LL PUT IN A GOOD WORD FOR YOU WITH MY FATHER! I'M SURE HE'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY IN REWARDING YOU FOR SAVING US! I'LL EVEN ASK HE MAKE YOU A BARONESS FOR YOUR HELP! I'LL SAY ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO SAY TO HIM!" 'A blank check as it were and with that, Hook Line and hopefulllllllllly'

An audible gasp was all I heard through the speaker of the mecha. After a few seconds " **Very well, I would like to see some I.D. for confirmation after which I will escort you and your fiance to the G-1 Command Center** ".

'Sinker!' "T-THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! MY I.D.'s IN MY BREAST POCKET!

The Sutherland goes on one of it's knees and the cockpit on it's back slides open to reveal... 'Woah... Villetta is gorgeou- FOCUS JASON! or is it Lelouch? Nevermind, one problem at a time.'  
I lay C.C. down on the ground and look for my quote unquote I.D. 'I need to Geass her to give me her Knightmare like in the show as well as take command of the terrorists... problem is I can't exactly remember what were the orders Lelouch gave out or whether those same commands will actually even work anymore. Should I change it to make her obey so I can at least have an ally in the field? But how will that account for her independent actions?  
Willsheneedspecificordersandguidelinestofunctionproperlywithoutsuspicion?  
Nodoubthatmindcontrollingherwouldthatbeadeviationtothescriptcreatingripplesofchangeand WOAH! talk about high speed formulating!'

As I eye Villetta out of the corner of my eye, I notice that she wasn't brandishing her sidearm like she did when she first met Lelouch. 'Ahhhhh great. So deviations ARE possible... that's gonna be a problem.' I grimace and 'finally' locate my I.D. 'Should I order her to go kill herself? If I do, I know she won't get in my way but will she get replaced? When I eventually reach the season 2 timeline will the Emperor send someone else? Hell will that Gremlin V.V. send another Geass agent along with Rolo? Wait wait, I'm getting too far ahead of myself. In any case even if she doesn't die and sticks to her timeline I at least KNOW her and what she will do and plan accordingly for it but... what should I do...?'

"Hey kid, you okay? You don't look so good. Why don't I take a look at your Fiance before we continue." broken out of my musings I look at the person in front of me. 'She looks... so real... not like the 2D animations I'm used to seeing her as. Can... Can I really kill her? Can I really end the life of- Oh you just had to smile now didn't you?! ...fuck it. Hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.'

Inhale."Your Loyalty will now be towards me and you will obey me to the best of your abilities" Just like that asshole from before it took less than a second for my Geass to take hold. Hell, I don't think she even registered what I just said seeing as her smile didn't move a tick. 'Note to self, test whether the distance between me and the target affects the speed at which the Geass command takes hold'.

"No problem kid, what do you need me to do?" Something's been bothering me for a while. Whenever Lelouch gave a command the target will sometimes respond with a "YES YOUR HIGHNESS". In fact, the royal guard was supposed to have said that when I told to go off themselves, why didn't they?'

"First off I need you to answer a few of my questions".

"Sure kid". Feeling a vein beginning to bulge on my head.

"Listen, could you not call me kid? For now call me Jason."

"Okay Jason" God, the more I stare at her smile the more I feel like a dipshit for mind controlling her.

"This might be random, but do you have any inclination to call my your highness or lordship?"

"Not really no, even when you told me you're the son of a duke, soon as you did whatever you did to me I instantly knew you weren't."

'...That's new.' Focus. "Do you have a phone where you can make or take private calls without any detection? If not do you have a way to get such a thing? An encryption device perhaps" I know Lelouch had such a device when he made those calls to Ohgi in secret but I have no idea where to even begin to look for one in this world.

"Yeah, While the military doesn't issue one, but being a member of the Purist faction gives you a few privileges. Although not common knowledge, it is there if you know where to look. Some of our members partake in some unsavory activities unfortunately. So they need a way to go about their lives undetected. One such method is an ID encryption device where not only will it hide your caller ID successfully but also ping your location to different parts of the world if they try to get a signal from you. I'm surprised a kid like you knows about that."

"I didn't" I say honestly. 'Oh, was that how Lelouch got it in the first place?' "Do you have one on you right now?"

Shaking her head "Sorry I don't. Unlike most of my co-workers, I don't have much to hide save for those modelling photos I took back when I was a teenager. But I can easily get one within a couple of days."

'Good, at least we have a way to communicate with eac-...' "Did you just modelling photos?"

She hums amusingly "why you interested in looking?" she gestures to her body. "I maybe older than you but I'm still confident in turning some heads."

'...What the fucccccck? THIS WAS NOT IN THE MANUAL! Is this really Villetta? It can't be, she's too...' I stop thinking when I suddenly get an idea as to why she might be acting like this. "Say, would you be divulging this information normally?"

"Heavens no, I'd rather get shot in the legs multiple times before I EVEN gave a hint to such a thing."

"Then why-" Why am I telling you?" Villetta interrupts me. "I don't know, there's something about you that makes me feel at ease. You make me feel like I just wanna sit down and just complain about my problems"

'... You gotta be fucking kidding me.. HERE TOO!?' Somehow as if noticing why I was upset "Not like that Jason, I just feel relaxed when I'm with you. With my job and the people I work with, I can't really lower my guard unless I'm at home or with my superior. Don't worry, him and I aren't like that" she winks at me as she finishes her sentence. "You don't know how rare it is where I can talk without worry as well as have someone who won't judge me. It's nice talking to someone without holding my guard up all the time and having think about what I need to say constantly. We're Britannians after all"

Soaking this in, I feel my cheeks burn and look away. After a moment of articulating my thoughts I look right at her, "In that case here's what I need you to do. After today I need you to get 2 of those devices with a possibility of acquiring more. We'll cross that bridge together when we need to more but for now just get 2." She nods at that command.

"Next I need your help in carrying my Green Haired Friend into your Sutherlan-" "Sorry but Jason, wouldn't it be better to leave her here. Looking at her now, I see a GSW on her forehead and not to speak ill of the dead but that's what she is; dead weight. If anything it should be you and I in the Knightmare since I can protect you and keep you safe from what's going on outside."

She did raise a good point now that I've calm down and thought about it. I know Lelouch did have some training in piloting a Knightmare albeit mostly on the theoretical side of it. I don't even know if I can get the bloody thing to move. Besides Lelouch left C.C. here she was able to make it out fine... but just in case I better put her somewhere where she won't be easily discovered. She should recover soon since she's immortal but better be safe than sorry. Adjusting to probable divergences and what not.

"Fine, then in that case I need you to help me move her down those stairs over there." I can literally see the confusion on the Silverette's face. "But why? She's dead." Seeing this going nowhere I harden my tone "Just do as I say for now, I'll explain when I can." Feelings of guilt begin to form as I see her flinch at my tone. She acknowledged the command and helped me move C.C.'s body down the stairs that lead to a tunnel. After placing C.C. in a place where no one can just randomly stumble upon her I head towards the Knightmare halting when I reach the pile of bodies that were formally Clovis' Royal Guard. I stand there looking down at them when several ideas start running around in my head. With Villetta's help I stripped one of the officers that had a similar build to me then after rummaging around the body of the captain of the Royal Guard I finally find what I was looking for, a notebook.

'Ah finally'. In Season 2 Episode 2 Lelouch was able to find a notebook of an OSI commander which had details of not only Lelouch's activities but also their observations of him. It also contained passcodes to some of their top secret facilities including the underground lair below Ashford Academy and blackmail material pertaining to certain nobles. 'I wondered if this guy had something similar and now I strike gold.' After securing it in my right pocket, with help from my new 'employee' I get into Villetta's Knightmare. Unfortunately since most if not all Knightmares are mainly piloted by a single pilot (or Devicer as they call it here) there's not much space for me to fit. In fact, she's sitting right on top of me with her ass... let's just say in a compromising position.

After getting seated and putting the seat belts on I hear "Jason, I know you're a healthy boy and all and since we'll be moving around a lot, considering our positions, there is no doubt your lower half will be feeling stimuli. All I ask is that you don't do anything rash so I don't get us both kille-"

"JESUS WEPT WOMAN, STOP! What kind of man do you take me for!?" an atomic blush explodes on my face.

"I'm just giving you a warning so we don't die in a horrible crash, what are you talking about?"

My face probably resembles Kallen's hair color right about no-

"OH SHIT KALLEN!" I completely forgot about her! If I want even a snowball's chance in hell I need her alive when I go through Lelouch's rebellion. God knows how long I've spent talking to Villetta here.

"Who?"

"LONG STORY! Head towards the west entrance of the ghetto now! There should train tracks nearby!" I yell at Villetta.

"Roger. Although, wouldn't it be better if I drop you off at the G1 Command Center? That way I can keep you safe from the terrorists."

"No, not the G1. Clovis can't see me otherwise my life is gonna get infinitely harder. Besides Villetta, we're going to join up with the terrorists and from there I'll take over"

"Oh, why didn't you say so then" Slamming her foot on what I assume is the accelerator we blast right out of the ware house and start dashing towards where Kallen should be nearby.

As we make our way over, I start to look around the cockpit wondering what each button did. Normally, I would be exploring the cockpit myself finding out by pressing each and every one of them to see what they do. Ever since my brother introduced me to the world of Robots and Mecha's I instantly got hooked onto them. I remember getting my first Gunpla set and being completely bewitched by it's charm. Some guys could go on and on about cars and their engines. I on the other hand could give a 7 hour long lecture about machines of destruction weighing about several tons of heavy metal. I even had a couple cockpits made out of cardboard so that I along with my brother could pretend to be piloting: Me a Zaku II Kai Heavy Custom and him a Commander Type Personnel Custom Gelgoog from the Gundam Franchise. We even Scratch Built(1) our own Gunplas after which we colored them. We spent many hours pretending to be fighting against the 'Earthnoids' and for the Glory of Zeon.

Don't get me started when Bandai introduced that new game system that can be used in tandem with gunplas. I nearly lost my marbles from that.

However, seeing as how I'm in a high stakes situation with the potential of threat being me getting killed, I curb-stomp my rising curiosities to the back recesses of my mind... if only just barely. Thankfully my co-pilot started talking.

"Just to let you know, the terrorist have stolen a canister of poison gas. I have no idea why Bartley commissioned it but we definitely don't need such a disgusting thing..."

Noticing the change in tone in her voice, I lean towards her and without realizing I instinctively go into my "counselling female mode" like when I talk to one of my female friends when life recently dealt them a shitty hand or if their boyfriends did something stupid and hurt them.

"Villetta? You alright? What's wrong?"

Turning her head to look at me "I tell you that the terrorists have a stolen canister of death and you ask if I'M the one okay? You're quite the sweetheart aren't you?" Ignoring the cringe that was threatening to send my cheeks into a spasm I continue on "Tell me what's bothering you."

As she looks forwards and lets out a sigh "It's just... chemical gas are a cowards weapon. At least with a Knightmare you'll know you'll be dying either by a bullet or an explosion. But with something like gas, who knows what can happen to you before you kick the bucket." A somber atmosphere now fills the cockpit.

Staring into her back 'This Villetta is very different from the one I know. Am I in the same universe as the one from the anime? Or am I in a parallel version of it.' Letting my mind wander I find myself thinking about her stance with Chemical weapons.

'Back on my world, the usage of Chemical Weapons was looked down upon. There was something called the Geneva Convention, a 'rulebook' on humanitarian treatment during war times. Without it who knows what the horrors of war could spit out. In it, there was a law about banning the usage of something called White Phosphorus. I remember lightly skimming about what it did and... I was immensely disgusted by what it did. I wonder if this world has the same outlook on using Chemical or Biological weapons as mine'

"Villeta, for now don't worry about the gas. The Terrorists don't have it anymore. Don't inform the Command Center though, I've got plans of my own for that thing."

She snapped her head towards me with a look of horror "Don't tell me you're going to use it yourself?!"

My eyes widening to the suggestion, "WHAT!? NO! There wasn't any gas in it the first place! I promise I'll explain everything I can when we have some privacy and time but NO I'm not using that on anyone!"

A look of relief forms on her face and she turns her head back around. A couple of minutes past before she starts to talk again.

"We're just about to reach the West Entrance of the Shinjuku Ghetto, orders?"

Remembering that Lelouch ambushed the unit that was chasing Kallen I ask for Villetta to look for a vantage point where we will be facing towards the tracks and stay hidden until I deem it unnecessary. After acknowledging she presses a button on the console in front of her and the screen changes from a single camera view to several. Each screen quickly showing a different view then changing to a different one until finally she says

"There, the third building on the right. There's an opening on the 6th floor where it looks directly down onto the tracks and has enough distance where I can reach an oncoming Knightmare with my Slash Harkens."

"Excellent, maneuver yourself where we will be looking towards the tracks. Have a Slash Harken primed and ready to be fired. Get me a reading of our weapons and ammo that we have while you're at it as well." As we move towards the opening, I remembered about the radio Lelouch pocketed when Kallen dropped it in the truck. Searching my pockets I feel a device in the left pocket of my pants. Taking it out I gasp as I see the device.

'That's my phone... Not Lelouch's but mine! How!? I'd understand if it was my entire conscious that got transported here but this is-' Like before, I feel something that forced me to calm down and focus. 'I'm either in a coma fucking dreaming about this or I'm having an Overlord situation. Hell I'm even like Ainz with his emotion suppressor on.' Putting my phone back in my pocket and promising to myself that I'll deal with it later, I continue body patting myself to look for that blasted device. I stop when I feel a rectangular object in the jacket's inner breast pocket.

'Finally, hopefully it's still on the same channel otherwise I'm gonna feel like an idiot.'

"Villetta, report stat." I unbutton my collar and the top 3 buttons of Lelouch's school jacket to let myself breathe and take out the radio.

"Well Jason, not sure if you know but we are currently sitting in a Sutherland. A 5th generation Knightmare frame. I believe the terrorists, who we are now allied with without them knowing might I add, are currently in possession of only 1 Knightmare frame which is the Glasgow. A 4th generation model. There have been reports coming in about it missing an arm. The enemy faction consists of Clovis' personnel army along with the Purist Faction that I'm a member of till you decide otherwise. They have in total, barring mine of course, 58 operational Knightmare Frames with more incoming by deliver via train. 27 VTOLS in the air as well as 26 Tanks roaming the streets. The weapons we possess are as follows: 1 Standard Issue Britannian Knightmare Assault Rifle with Grenade Launching capabilities. 3 Assault Rifle magazines and 2 Grenade Pack Loaders that have a max capacity of holding 80 rounds and 3 rounds respectively. 1 Assault Mag and 1 Grenade pack is currently loaded into the rifle. The current Assault mag has already spent 3 quarters of ammo and now only has 16 rounds left remaining while the Grenade hasn't been touched. 2 Chest mounted Slash Harkens with the left one slightly dented. A Stun Tonfa that is attached to the right arm with ranged capabilities. 4 handheld grenades designated the 'Chaos Mines'. They are a cylindrical shaped High Pressure Air Burst Grenade that have the ability to spray shrapnel in devastating speeds at a general direction. ...

Jason, are you having a boner right now?"

"Yes" I say immediately in a matter-of-fact manner. Can you blame me? To her she may have just been listing out the ordnance we have but to me she sounded like she was going over the several new toys that I was going to be play with. I won't lie, one of my favourite parts in those 80's/90's Gun Action movies was the bit where one guy would go over the guns they were going to use and this was just like that. Doesn't help she's right on top of my dick and moving around.

"Well thanks I guess. Anyway that's all for my report" My co-pilot says while shrugging her shoulders. While I was impressed with the report it was longer than I expected it to be. 'I better be careful with my phrasing otherwise they might take my orders literally'

"I hope you have a really good plan to keep us alive." she continues "Otherwise we're gonna need a miracle to survive."

'Okay, game face Jason. You can do this.' "Well then my Silver Baroness, I'm going to have to weave a miracle here and now don't I?" 'Where did that come from? I feel way more confident than I should be.'

I take a deep breath then press the button on the radio.

"The West Entrance!"

* * *

To be continued.

(1) Scratch Build: The process of building a scale model kit from scratch. From raw materials rather than building it from a commercial kit, kit bashing or buying it pre-assembled.


	3. Raise the Curtains

Author's Note: Hey guys, here's the new chapter. Apologies for the late release but as I said my job can get hectic at times and this week was. I hope you all are enjoying reading this. For those who have questions as to why Jason-Lelouch (Jalouch you could say) acts a certain way then suddenly changes or why there are a few discrepancies in his memory. I intentionally made it like that and it will be explained in later chapters. I hope you guys like the action in this chapter.

The next is issue is that I'm painfully aware that I have a problem when I write action scenes and that's the reason why it took a while for this chapter to come out. Even though this chapter only has a small scene in it. Originally I was supposed to have this posted yesterday but the action scenes weren't up to my expectations. One of my friends said that it had too much detail and hopefully after the final rewrite it came out alright. I'm more than welcome with people giving me some pointers on how I could make it better next time but I will be ignoring people who are just hating without a point. I would appreciate some constructive reviews since that will allow me to gauge whether or not people are enjoying this story or not but it isn't necessary. It would be appreciated however. Again, I will be ignoring people who just spout "You story is shit" or anything similar. If you do want to say such a thing, at least give me a proper argument as to why you find it so. If I do find your point valid I will respond to it the best I can. Otherwise my default reply would be "No one's forcing you to read this fic"

As for pairings, I've decided that it's going to be a 'Harem'. As to why I put quotes around the word, I'm trying to be a cheeky bastard and foreshadow something. First confirmed pairing is OC(Jason)/Cornelia which is gonna be tricky as fuck but I won't worry about that till they meet. Also fair warning there will be lemons coming in the (distant) future and let's just say I'm going to stretch the meaning of "When life gives you lemons" a whole lot.

Q&A with Reviewers/Private Messengers.

Lord Alania: I hope I keep you interested!

Blaze1992: I wish I could do that but I think that will give Jason too much of an advantage. Fore Knowledge can be just as dangerous if used correctly and that's what he's going to be. However, Jason knowing about other series' mecha weapon designs and gimmicks is not off the table. In the future you will be seeing some familiar mecha's coming out of the wood works. All I will say is that, Rakshata will consider Jason as a treasure trove of ideas. Hell even Lloyd might consider defecting seeing how many fascinating ideas were coming out *coughcough.

MMBrowsing: Once again your input is gladly appreciated. Don't worry about our dear Viceroy, I have got plans for him. The only hint I will be giving out about his outcome is this: Not everything is as it seems. As for the matter of the side materials being included. I'm still on the fence about it since I am not that well versed into their stories. As well as that it will make this a lot more complicated than I wish it to be so if they do not appear I am sorry to say to you as well as other hopefuls about them not appearing. After this arc, there will be a breather of sorts where Jason can start thinking about his situation before he is forced into action again. After all he is in middle of combat and doesn't have the luxury to think at the moment.

Without further ado, I will be issuing a spoiler warning for this fanfic. The OC has in-depth knowledge of Code Geass and information **will be** spoilt throughout the story.

I do not own Code Geass. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, Goro Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi and Clamp. In addition any other animation works that's mentioned are all owned by their respective creators as well as owners. Please support the official release.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you" Speaking.

'Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you' Character's Thoughts.

" **LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA ORDERS YOU" Speakers/Intense (Will change the term once I find the word)**

"Lelouch vi Britannia orders you" Geass Command

 _"Lelouch Vi Britannia orders you" flashback/recap._

* * *

Line Break

Previously

Hi there, my name is Jason Jung Ehn Everett.

 _"This shall be our contract. In exchange of my gift, you will grant a single wish of mine._  
 _Accept this and you will live on as a human while also live unlike any other human."_

I'm a 25 year old male born to an American Father and a Korean Mother whom I love very much.

 _"Could you all do me a favor and..._ _ **Die**_ _"._

I have an older sibling who I am quite close with. My hobbies include watching anime, reading manga, cosplaying and listening to music.

 _"_ _ **Kidnapped? Why on Earth would terrorists kidnap a student?**_ _"_

I'm a Mid Level Office worker with a decent salary. I don't have a girlfriend but I have friends who I can call family.

 _"...Jason, are you having a boner right now?"_

Did I mention I'm in the body of an anime character from a TV show that I watched from high school?

 _"Yes"_

Now

"The West Entrance! Use the former JR train tracks and move towards the west entrance!"

" _Who's this?! How do you know this code!?_ "

"Fiery one isn't she?" Somehow I can hear the smirk coming off my co-pilot.

Rolling my eyes from Villetta's remark, I continue "Do you want to win or no?"

With a hitch in a her voice Kallen responds " _Win?_ "

It becomes quiet for a few moments but then a ping on the radar shows an incoming Knightmare followed by 2 additional units with the latter gaining the distance on it's retreating target.

"Villetta, on my signal fire your slash harkens on the Sutherland that continues to chase after the Glasgow then use the Assault rifle on the 2nd one behind it"

"Roger that." I feel the weight of her body move as she shifts into position ready to fire. I feel my own body start to tense as I nervously glance between to the monitor screen right in front of me and the radar map on the screen on top of it. "ETA on the train?"

Only to have Villetta respond back with silence. Wondering why she wasn't replying my eyes widen when I realize something quite important 'Crap! I forgot to ask if the delivery train was heading this direction! For all I know it could have already passed us!' I break out of my thoughts when I see 2 yellow eyes staring at me surprised "How did you know the train was coming up? I only told you that there was a deliver via train not where it currently was heading."

'Thank god for fore knowledge. However I should stop solely relying on it so heavily... I don't want to make a huge mistake' I clear my throat so that the lump that formed in it disappears "I saw something moving gradually towards us on the map and considering the path it was taking it looked like it was on some tracks. Put two and two together and voila." If there's one thing I'm good at is that I'm real good at bullshitting my way out of a problem.

"I see. Startled me there for a second." A nervous laughter was my response.

Suddenly, in the distance a red figure being chased by 2 objects appears behind it rushing towards our general direction. 'Finally, Kallen's arrived'.

" _Oi, What do I do now?_ " Immediately after, the train that's carrying the cargo filled with toy- I mean the Knightmare Reinforcements arrives. 'Got to love the on-time schedule of the Japanese Metro' I joke to myself.

"Since you placed your trust in me, you get to win. Jump onto the train and make sure you're not anywhere near the front car!"

" _Gotcha!_ " The Glasgow jumps over the 1st car and skips towards the end. One of the Sutherlands that was chasing after her stops the train from moving then from it's speakers I hear a voice familiar to me " **You seriously think you could get away like this? If that's your plan...** "

'Steady, steady.' beads of sweat start forming on the top of my head.

" **You! Go after the Glasgow**!" " **Yes, My Lord**!" As soon I hear that I roar

"VILLETTA, NOW!" "ROGER!"

The exact moment when the Knightmare jumped up from the tracks, Villetta pressed a button on top of both joysticks which turned out to be the trigger for the slash harkens since I see on the monitor 2 black lines jolt out and hit the Knightmare midair.

" **What the? Friendly fire?! YOU! WHAT UNIT ARE YOU FROM! THE ENEMY IS THE RED GLASGO-** " before the pilot could finish Villetta squeezes on a button located on right grip where the index finger was resting. After doing so she again presses the round button on top of the joystick. I then feel the cockpit shake slightly from the recoil of the Assault Rifle.

" **T-TERRORISTS!?"** The left leg of the enemy Knightmare explodes followed by the left arm. The chest area gets punctured by a couple of bullets. A stray bullet hits the joints on the right arm and it goes limp. A moment later I see the cockpit of the opposing Knightmare blast out and soar a few miles northwards. 'He ejected huh, didn't need Kallen to kick him in the head.'

I hear a small alarm, looking at where the noise was coming from I spot 2 smaller monitors beneath the main one that's located just above where the left and right knee should be. A big red zero blaring out ominously on the right one.

"Oh please tell me that's not the status of the energy filler." I curse at myself. When I asked Villetta to give me a rundown on weapons and ammo I automatically assumed the energy filler status would be included. Nonetheless I still completely forgot about it even when Villetta didn't mention it. In hindsight, it really shouldn't count in the ammo category since it's just the battery for this hunk of metal.

"Luckily no, otherwise we'd be in deep trouble. That's just the ammo counter. After this is done, I'm gonna go over the controls and other details with you so you don't blast a million questions during combat. Thankfully you've only been asking when we're in the clear" said Villetta with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry about that, and thanks. Really. I would really appreciate that" I reply back in a sheepish manner. "I'll try to keep the questions to a minimum or at least when we're not engaged with the enemy. Now, I need you to get me to another vantage point. Preferably one with an overhead view of all the ghetto or most if the former is too risky."

Nodding her head, I pick up the radio and just as I was about to tap the button and ask Kallen if she was okay she beats me to the punch.

" _Thanks for the help! You really saved me back there. You alright? How on earth did you get a Sutherland? ...Huh? Where did he go?_ "

'Heh heh, she sounds kinda cute when she's confused.' A gentle smile makes it way on my face from hearing such an innocent tone in this situation.

"Thanks for your concern but it's not needed. Your friends should be grouping up with you soon. In fact I believe they should be appearing before you right about now..."

" _KALLEN! You're alright!_ " comes another voice on the radio.

" _Ohgi-san!_ "

" _What was with that radio message just now?_ "

" _Eh? You guys heard it as well?_ "

I frown at their lack of urgency as well as at their security protocols. Luckily I, or rather Lelouch, was able to pick up the radio thus giving me a way to contact these guys but that doesn't mean the enemy isn't trying to find out the terrorist's frequency. After all there's only so many channels a radio can use. They were bound to find the one these guys were using.

Before they can get too comfortable in asking each other a billion questions I grip the radio tightly then tap on a button

" _Yea! Yoshida's group heard it as well, they should be coming here soon to-_ "

"While it is touching to see you all reunited, I would suggest you all focus on what's on hand. We have a battle to finish ladies and gentlemen. The one that was speaking just now. I assume you're the leader of this cell correct?"

" _Uhhh Y-yea_ "

"Well then, as to why I asked your Knightmare Devicer to come here it was because of that train. I urge you all to help yourselves and take what's inside it. In fact, consider it as a gift from myself to you all." I involuntarily let out a chuckle "Inside the cargo you will find the tools to your victory. If you wish to win and get out of here alive, all I ask is that you follow my orders."

I wait for a response but nothing. 'Ugh I hate this. They're probably going over the cargo right now but I don't know if that's what they ARE doing. At least in the anime you had perspective shots where you could see what they were doing but NOOOOOOOOO I just can't have that now can I? Although that would be a broken as fuck ability.' in the middle of my complaining I get interrupted when I feel a large and painful thump on my balls. Breaking me out of my inner dialog I see Villetta staring at me.

"You were spacing out again and no matter how many times I called you, you weren't responding."

"But did you have to do that" I say as I fight back the re-emerging realization of having a beautiful bronzed skin woman riding on top of me.

"Hey, it got your attention right?"

'That and lil junior... can't have him waking up and making me lose focus.' After having a few moments to collect myself I talk into the radio. "You in the Glasgow"

" _Y-YES?!_ "

'Gods she's adorable.' "I need you to stay where you are and not get in a Sutherland. I'm sorry to say but I need you to run decoy. I have observed your skills and I have to say I am extremely impressed. You were able to outrun 2 Sutherlands, who had a generational leap advantage, in your Glasgow. If I were able to fit you in a proper frame, and one that's not held together by duct tape, with training I dare say you could go toe-to-toe with a Round's."

 _"O-oh. T-thank you?"_

'Gah she's precious. I wonder if she's blushing from that compliment' "Which is why you'll be staying where you are cause I know you can survive. What's the status of your Energy Filler?"

" _About 15 minutes worth. I was hoping to get a refill._ "

"And that you shall. Load a new one in and maybe take a spare with you. Even if you don't need to use it, it can come as a handy last minute explosive or for an emergency load when someone runs out."

"U-um Understood."

"Excellent" As I was about to continue acting on like in the show an alarming memory flashes into my mind. 'Shinjuku Ghetto...Royal Guard... Villetta...Suzaku...LANCELOT! FUCK! I completely forgot about that!' Putting my hand over the radio's speaker I quietly ask Villetta "Villetta what do you know about Lloyd?"

"Who?"

"A silver haired bespectacled man who is working for, umm what was it again. Right! Camelot or A.S.E.E.C."

"Oh him. Nothing much other than he is project head of the Prime Minster's think tank. Why?"

"It's because he has successfully made a 7th Generation Frame."

As expected my Co-pilot freezes. "I need to get you out of here. I don't know Lloyd personally but from what I have heard he's as crazy as he is a genius and he's a freaking prodigy. If HE'S the one who's made a functioning 7th Generation frame then we do not stand a FUCKING chance! If I can't take you to the G1 I'll take you to the edge of the Ghetto that way yo-"

"Villetta, Calm down." I grab her by her chin and gently turn her head so that I can look into her eyes. "I have a plan, albeit not that well thought out but one where I can guarantee where we can get out alive"

'what the hell am I saying?' my hand removes itself from Villetta's face and re-positions itself around her waist then without having any control over my own mouth

"Just do as you've been doing till now dear, **obey** ". As I mutter those words I see the Geass ring on her eyes brighten, smiling she says back to me "Okay".

I feel a shiver tingle down my spine when I feel...arousal...AROUSAL!? Eyes widening in horror 'NO! THIS isn't ME! I DON'T FUCKING GET OFF WITH CONTROLLING WOMEN!' Whatever it was making me feel this... I did not like it 'DON'T YOU DARE TAKE CONTROL OVER ME!' Suddenly as I finish that thought I felt the controls, for lack of a better term, return back to me.

'What on Earth is happening to me?' as I contemplate in silence to brood over what just happened to me Kallen's voice bursts out from the radio.

" _Hey! You okay?! You been unresponsive for a while. We were starting to get worried_ ".

"My apologies." Thinking on my feet my brain goes into gear to spout out the newest bullshit-on-the-fly excuse I could think of for my silence. "Forgive me for my sudden silence however it is with good reason. I have an inside man working for me in the military and they just sent me some disturbing information. Apparently Our Dear Viceroy has been hiding quite the trump card. Besides the Gas Canister you all acquired he seems to have an ace in the hole so to speak." I could hear the tension grow as the people on the other end of the radio are no doubt listening to my every word. "He possesses a 7th Generation Knightmare frame called the Lancelot."

Surprisingly I only hear a single gasp within the sea of murmurs of confusion.

" _So what? Not only do we have Kallen but we also have a crap ton of Sutherlands. What's one Frame gonna do against 20 of us?_ " Came the voice of Kazunari Tanaka, rest in peace or rather the character he voiced, Shinichiro Tamaki.

"It seems only one of you fully understood the gravity of our situation. Isn't that right Ms. Glasgow Pilot?"

A hard "Yes" comes from the Red headed future Ace.

" _OI FUCKER! YOU CALLING US DUMB?!_ "

Rolling my eyes at Tamaki, which I hope doesn't become a habit, I make sure that my sigh was audible. "Before I explain as to why the Lancelot is a threat let me tell you why I don't address our best pilot by her name. First off, how was I able to get your frequency."

As I hoped I was met with silence, intentionally making them squirm for a bit I wait for a few moments before I continue "If I was able to get it what makes you think the Britannians won't be able to? And I stumbled upon it by accident". Although I knew it was because Kallen dropped this device in the truck I still wanted them to be careful. For all I knew we were being listened in to. There is the possibility where I have already caused a massive enough ripple where one person might have thought to locate the terrorists by pinpointing their signals. Better to be safe than sorry is my life's motto after all. 'Note to self, find the data logs and the officer who might be recording us and anyone who knows then get rid of them'

"Just now I was able to hear the names of Ms. Glasgow's, your leader's and one other. How many Kallen's are there in Japan? Furthermore, how many of them might have relations to the Japanese and happened to be unaccounted for on this day? That's why I'll be assigning you all code names which I will be referring to you as from now on. Now as to why the Lancelot is a threat. A technological leap in war can be disastrous. After all, what happens when you bring bows and arrows to a gun fight? The modern equivalent would be tanks in a Knightmare fight and you all know how that went."

It was a cheap shot and needlessly antagonizing but I needed one to get the point across. Cruel? Yes. Pointless? No. After all is pain not our greatest teacher? I may not understand what they must have felt when their country was gone and their culture taken but I at least can empathize with them on some small level.

"You all were ONLY equipped with a Generation 4 Knightmare Frame against an army of Generation 5's and were getting your ass handed to you before I came along. So when I say a 7th Generation may debut... A UNIT THAT IS 3 TIMES AS ADVANCED THAN THE UNIT YOU HAVE NOW, YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED ABOUT IT BOY!" Frankly I was surprised at my tone and judging from Villetta's face she was as well. 'I guess I'm more stressed out than I thought'

"I will contact you all in 15 minutes. I hope you're all in the Sutherlands by then and willing to listen to me. If you do, I promise that if you do place your faith in me, I'll repay you back tenfold. Like how I did with your pilot".

Putting down the radio, I ruffle my hair with my left hand. "this is so much more tiring that I thought."

"So then Jason, what's your plan for the Lancelot? I hope your mole has given you plenty info on it otherwise we might as well be target practice for it."

"Villetta, for now just keep an eye out for anything suspicious, try to see if you can listen in on the enemy's radio. It'll be helpful for when we start to move against them. I'm gonna go over some details in my head." Not even looking to see if Villetta confirmed my orders I go deep into thought and try to analyze the Lancelot.

'Okay, The Z-01 Lancelot. Named after The Camelot Round Table's Knight of the Lake Lancelot Du Luc... Designed by the Earl of Pudding, who's a nutcase, and tuned it out to all hell. From what I remember not many people could even make it move properly cause it was over-tuned to the point that the controls became sensitive to the devicer's smallest movements. The MVS blades and the VARIS energy rifle are still under development till the Purist's Revolt and the Kawaguchi Incident so no need to worry about that.' A noise of relief escapes me. I look at the time. '13 Minutes left till contact.'

Resuming 'It is as agile as a ballerina but can hit like Mike Tyson jacked up on elephant steroids.' I snort when I visualize that imagery.

'Like all Frames, it's powered by the Yggdrasil Drive which uses Sakuradite as it's source. Unlike all frames however, Sakuradite is scattered throughout the entirety of it's body for a reason that eludes me at the moment. I wonder if that means it's easier for it to explode? Unlike the Glasgows and Sutherlands it's fact-sphere is located in the chest which should be heavily armored.'

Placing fingers on my temples, I start massaging them to stimulate my brain as well as nurse the headache that's about to be born 'Right now it should only have it's limbs and the slash harkens on it's forearms as weapons. Depending on how we push it though Lloyd might allow the Harken Booster's limiter off if it means his precious doesn't get wrecked. Last BUT NOT LEAST... The Blaze Luminous...'

There it is, the headache. 'Not only can that blasted thing tank rifle shells but Cannons as well that fucking thing can tank a Hadron Energy blast if it has enough powe-... THAT'S IT! ENERGY CONSUMPTION! THAT'S MY ANSWER!' after stumbling onto to that idea I ask Villetta to open the map. After tossing a few environment conditions I was looking for Villetta and I went back and forth looking for a spot in the map where we can lure the Lancelot to until finally.

"There, right where the old shopping is located. If we can lure him in there not only will we have him boxed in we can rain shells down on him until he runs out of energy. We just need him focused on fighting so he doesn't realize we're luring him into a trap." 'Hopefully we'll have enough bullets till his energy drops to 0."

"I'm impressed Jason. Strategy is sound and we have a chance in taking him out. Unless Earl Asplund developed a Energy Fillers to have his Frame double it's operation time, which I doubt, we should be fine. We could also collapse the building as a last resort if our shells are insufficient. A shame you weren't with us from the beginning. I think you would have a superb military career."

"Villetta! I could kiss you right now! Yes! With this we have the minimal conditions to win!" Looking back at the clock it was nearly time for me to reestablish contact with Kallen's group. Radio in hand I ask my silver haired companion one last question.

"How's our energy?"

"We have around 78% left. It might be a good idea to get a new pack so that our Frame doesn't die halfway in operation against the 7th Generation Frame."

Nodding, I talk into the radio. "Now then ladies and gentlemen. I hope you have reached to a conclusion. One, I personally jope, where are in cooperation with each other."

Responding back was Ohgi " _Yea, it took some time but we got everyone on board but on one condition._ "

"Oh and what would that be Captain?"

" _C-Captain?_ "

"isn't what you are? Aren't you the leader of this cell therefore the captain of your own crew?"

" _Oh... Never considered myself as one since I'm barely keeping us afloat.._."

"I see... Well then, what was that condition?"

" _Ah right... We want to trust you it's just that... we don't know who you are. Like you said Kal- I mean Our Glasgow pilot's, one other member and my identity is compromised, we might be in trouble even we get out of this alive...I-is there anyway you can tell us who you are? Why you're fighting alongside us?_ "

'That's quite shrewd of him, trying to make me reveal myself to establish some form of trust. Along with mutual destruction if we fail and I don't betray or skip out on them when things go bad. How should I handle this...' Only a few seconds go by once I form what I want to say.

"My sincerest apologies Captain but like I said earlier our communications maybe be compromised. My identity cannot be leaked to the Britannian army otherwise not only will our surprise be gone but if I was revealed then all I can say is Japan will have no future."

Giving them some time to digest that information I continue. "The Emperor himself will see it to that I be eliminated through capture or by unloading the full force of his Round Knights against me."

" _THE EMPEROR!? Just w-who are you?_ "

"Who I am is of no concern." Suddenly feeling a bit playful I remember a movie I watched and decided to use a few of it's lines. "What I am is an idea and ideas my dear Captain... are bulletproof. So let me add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me... Zero."

"Zero?"

"As to why I fight... like you I have had my home taken from me. Like you I have lost loved ones and like you I was deemed worthless by the Empire. And what is a number if not a conquered human? Thus I am Zero. Nil. Nothing. A Number. But has the potential to be just as deadly as infinity. I have been looking to contact a reliable cell in Japan for some time now. One that lines up with my own views and have determination as much as me to bring tyranny down from its throne and install an era of peace. Thus I have chosen you."

" _That's... pretty overwhelming to hear._ "

"As for your blown covers. I already have a plan to make sure you and particularly that pilot don't get hunted down. Only! If you join forces with me."

With that being said, I wait for their answers. The information I have provided about myself should bait them into being interested. At least until the battle is over but one can only hope.

" _Okay Zero, for now I believe that we can work with you. Judging by how you sound you seem confident in what you're doing. So instructions?_ "

I let out a sigh of relief. Okay, now that is out of the way I send everyone their code-names and ask what weapons the train is packing. No surprise when I hear about the standard Machine Guns, Ammo, Crates of Chaos mines and a few C-4's being included. What got me though was that there were a few Large Production Cannons with the standard shells along with High Explosive variants. Accompanying them were 10 Anti-Knightmare Personnel Snipers.

'Lelouch probably thought they wouldn't be useful against Sutherlands but with the Lancelot looming...'

Instructing the group to arm themselves with the Machine Guns I tell them to move the content of the additional armaments near the old shopping mall Villetta and I found. Telling them that what we have will do for now and that the extra firepower were only going to be used in case they do launch the Lancelot. I also ask if Kallen, now Q-1, was a good shot with a Sniper and no surprise she says she has a success rate of 83%. 83%... 83% like it was nothing! Even I had a hard time with it when I was enlisted into the Korean Army for mandatory military service. Giving out additional orders to place a single Sutherland where the armaments were going, it was time to fight back.

"Well then Ladies and Gentlemen of the Shinjuku Cell. It is time we fight back. It's time to show Britannia what it's like to feel when they are on the losing end. From now on, we fight. Not to survive. BUT TO WIN!"

A roar of cheers blasts throughout the radio.

'Now then Dear Clovis. It's time for our chess match to begin. I hope you're ready cause I will give. NO. Quarter!' With a sinister smile, forming without my permission, I begin my- OUR operation.

"Mission No 1: Revolution. BEGIN!"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

There you have it folks, Chapter 3 of Jason's rebellion. A quick warning that I won't be able to post another chapter in 3 days time but should have it ready on the 5th day barring that no last minute calls comes in from my job. Anyway, I hope you all have a fantastic weekend. See you next time!

Edited: I realized the spelling and grammar mistakes after I published them (Which will be eternally annoying) I edited the chapter where they should no longer appear... I hope.

-Plastic Wolf


	4. Story Status Update

Hello everyone,  
If you were hoping that this would be a new chapter in the story then I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you but stick around as I have some good news regarding the Code Geass fic.

Introductions first: I guess you can call me MetalHound. A little context for that name. Plasticwolf, me and a few other buddies are in a war group i.e. A team of bb gun hobbyists in the layman terms. Plasticwolf was the call sign we used to call our buddy. Mine obviously, is MetalHound. Yes, cringey. We came up with these names during our time in highschool and we thought it was cool then (still think it's cool now for me.)

Anyway, PlasticWolf... has not had a great year in 2019. The biggest tragedy to happen to him in my knowledge, was when his beloved grandmother passed away (Rest in Peace Joanne). Since then, I recently discovered it went down into a big downward spiral as if life was just taking the mickey out of him.

He also lives in Hong Kong and I hope I don't have to further explain more. I do not know the specifics but from what I know, he lost his job, lost a few of his mates, lost his apartment with his deposit being forfeited as he had to move back to his home country before the contract ended and the final and biggest nail was the loss of his fiancee resulting him having a nervous break down. He is now somewhat fine as he realized there were more people who care and love him but we were all ignorant of his pain as we did not know anything was wrong. In my pathetic defense, he looked fine whenever we met up for dinners or to blow some steam in the karaoke bars. He is a very private man and one of his down faults was that he always foolishly believed that we would consider his problems a burden if he were to ask for help. But I guess we didn't help the situation as we were busy on focusing on having a good time whenever we met up. We were all so blind to his suffering and our hearts broke when we saw we were too late to help him. Right now, he's off to do something in order to start a career in his home country and I will not divulge any information regarding it.

The above is what he allowed to me to write on his behalf as he felt he needed to explain his situation as he felt he betrayed the people who followed his story and in not keeping up with his promise.

Now some good news for the people who followed his story. I asked if it was ok if I could write his Code Geass Story in his stead and when his life calmed down he could release his original version. He was more than happy to allow me to take up his story and has given me his timeline for what he wanted in his story.

Now what happens next?

Expect a new chapter next week. However this is were I am going to differ a bit. I'm somewhat of a decent GM/DM (Game Master/Dungeon Master). Any DM worth their salt knows to conduct what it's called in the table top rpg community: A Session Zero.

Session Zero is where the DM would meet up with his players and discuss what the expectations of game will be. Whether it'll be a Espionage type of game or if it'll be a Bounty Hunting game. What genre's the DM will be heavily doing so on so forth.

Session Zero: For my version, The next chapter will be not be a reboot but a continuation of the story of when Jason has now entered the fray with the soon to be Black Knights and his Geassed minion Villetta.

What to expect with my writing: This is also my first time writing a fanfic so please bear with me, especially regarding spelling which will result me in editing constantly when I see that I forgot to write a word or if the grammar didn't make sense. The OC known as Jason will go through hardships but not to the point it'll be overbearingly bleak and will have some moments where I ask you to suspend your disbelief. I am an avid Gundam Fan so expect to see some familiar looking Knightmares that will sound strangely familiar. However, no gundam characters will crossover into the story. Hell. I might even add some Valkyries from Macross. The chapters will be released from this account.

Akito the exiled and other spinoff materials will not be included here unless it is heavily requested and fits into the story (Sorry DS, no cameo from you). While it may be simplistic, think of this as a general Self Insert fic. I'm not going to base Jason on me of course. Self Insert in the sense of a fictional character going into a fictional story in his world. I guess an Isekai which PlasticWolf originally wanted it to be.

While it may be blunt and crude, I am writing like this for PlasticWolf so when he reads the new chapters he can feel some hope in his life. So expect some super robot tropes of GAR, Ryouma levels of battle cries (Getter Robo) and Crowning moments of Stupid Awesome which he is a fan of.

Also I will be releasing a Bleach Fluff (and possibly crack?) piece that PlasticWolf enjoyed hearing about as well as a Gundam Build Fighters fic (Still deciding whether I want it to be a crossover fic with another Gundam series or a different mecha anime) due to the unexpected amount of joy I had watching when I finally relented and watched the Build Fighter series on youtube as well as being inspired by the Buildfighters crossover fics this site has. Gundam Agito Seed/Unicorn (Unicorn being my favourite)

Anyway, this is MetalHound signing off

Along with a message to PlasticWolf. Godspeed and always remember that the Material Canine Corp will always come to support and aid their pack member. We will be waiting for you brother. I hope my version of Jason's Rebellion makes you proud.


	5. FUBAR

FUBAR - Military term: Fucked Up Beyond All Repair.

Now, to be a bastard and a half, everything before the First Lancelot's encounter will exactly be the same. The moment Suzaku launches is where I change things. After all, isn't that the point of fanfictions? To see how certain people go different directions?

One of the first things I'm going to add to Plasticwolf's story, is the inclusion of POV changes. It's somewhat going to be a regular thing but I want to switch perspectives for only a bit so you guys can know what's going on in other characters heads when they meet Jason or just getting a better insight on whoever's personalities. Basically, my head canon as to how and why said character are like that.

Plasticwolf had this entire road map where he would give the Shinjuku Cell call names including unnamed unknowns who were mostly likely there with them but to be honest that's just gonna be extra work in something I'm not proficient in so I just deleted it. He was also going to introduce a minor occurring OC who would be joining the cast as a supporting character but I decided to not include him as I think introducing OC's are trickier than one would believe.

IF, I was to introduce an OC that will impact the story, I will let you guys know so when they pop up again later you all won't be "Who's this guy?" and not have the benefit of going on a wiki to access information on the character as this is a fanfiction.

One thing Plasticwolf was fond about was responding to reviewers and thanking people for saying they liked his story and answering some questions. Unlike him, I won't be doing such things since his previous draft was nearly 3000 words just thanking people and that was when all the draft had was the opening paragraph. I think readers will feel cheated if they saw that the chapter was long but it was just replies to reviewers.

If you like the story I will thank you in advance and my response will be: Then I hope you like the next chapter.

To reviewers who want something to change: Sorry mate, my story. Unless you really convince me then MAYBE i'll think about it. When I say maybe, I don't mean maybe but no, I mean maybe as in the literal sense of the word.

To reviewers who have questions: I will only answer you either through PM's or on a small section in the author's note section if it doesn't spoil what I have in mind for something.

To reviewers who flame: Read another fanfic then.

To reviewers who give me ideas: If it's a good idea I'm gonna steal it. A good idea is a good idea, sorry mate.

I will try to keep in the same style of writing as Plasticwolf but he was the better writer than me and hell of a lot more detailed person than I am.

For posting schedules, I'm still debating whether to release new chapters bi-weekly or monthly. For now it's bi-weekly for the foreseeable future with every Sunday being the earliest I can post a new chapter and every Monday being the latest. To some it might be Monday or Tuesday instead thanks to the time difference.

Right now it means 2 chapters a month with interludes being posted as extra. The extra chapters will not counted to the 2 chapters a month deal. The interludes are there in case Jason or anyone else has a major flashback explaining certain things. Instead of me writing it in the main chapter, it'll be in the extra one. TL:DR It's there but it's not mandatory reading material and can be ignored as it won't affect the story too much. This may change but I will forewarn you if it does by writing it in the author's note.

If I do decide to go monthly, then this is the length you can expect my chapters to be. This chapter was only this long as an apology on the behalf of Plasticwolf.

If I think something will come up to stop me from releasing a new chapter, I will say it in the author's note. But be warned, I get bouts of writer's block at times and will get busy with my job and family. So don't be salty when I take a month or more break to edit the draft.

If I do edit previous chapter's, I will let you know in the following chapter and tell you what I edited in or out so you won't have to read it again to see what I changed. You can still read it if you like and it'll be greatly appreciated if you do.

Without further ado, I will be issuing a spoiler warning for this fanfic. The OC has in-depth knowledge of Code Geass and information **will be** spoilt throughout the story,

This is Metalhound signing off.

* * *

PlasticWolf nor I, MetalHound, do not own Code Geass. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, Goro Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi and Clamp. In addition any other animation works that's mentioned are all owned by their respective creators as well as owners. Please support the official release.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you" Speaking.

'Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you' Character's Thoughts.

" _Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you_ " Telecommunications.

" **LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMANDS YOU" Speakers/Intense (Will change the term once I find the word)**

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you" Geass Command

(Flashback) _"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you" flashback/recap._

Please suspend your disbelief.

* * *

Line Break

Previously

Hi there, my name is Jason Jung Ehn Everett.

 _"Since you placed your trust in me, you get to win."_

I'm a 25 year old male born to an American Father and a Korean Mother whom I love very much.

 _"_ _ **What the? Friendly fire?! YOU! WHAT UNIT ARE YOU FROM!"**_

I have an older sibling who I am quite close with. My hobbies include watching anime, reading manga, cosplaying and listening to music.

 _'DON'T YOU DARE TAKE CONTROL OVER ME!'_

I'm a Mid Level Office worker with a decent salary. I don't have a girlfriend but I have friends who I can call family.

 _"YOU BET YOUR ASS YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED ABOUT IT BOY!"_

Did I mention I'm in the body of an anime character from a TV show that I watched from high school?

 _"Well then Ladies and Gentlemen of the Shinjuku Cell. It is time we fight back."_

Now

After instructing Kallen to act as bait we were able to take down a majority of enemy Knightmares by ambush. Everything was going well. Too well. In fact I find it highly disturbing that I of all people could make strategies on the fly and adjust them accordingly. At first I obviously was nervous and was dreading over the fact that I will get someone killed or myself God Forbid... 'or is it hive mind considering where I am now...?'

In any case no one on my side was killed. Every time a new development occurred my brain automatically made a response and it was devastatingly effective. I was shit when it came to strategy based games like League or Star-craft. Don't get me started on Civilization. I would mainly need to rely on other team mates orders or just find cheats to make the game easier. The only type of strategy games I was good at were those Japanese RPG's like the classic Final Fantasies or Super Robot Wars.

Now though? It didn't even take me a minute to fully analyze new data. Soon as I finish reading the info my mind starts to go crazy fast. If you wanted an example, it would be like that high speed formulating bit earlier where I wondered if I should have killed Villetta or have her as an ally. Only like twice as fast.

Weird thing is, sometimes I just get an answer to things that I shouldn't know...or rather something 'Jason' shouldn't know. It's...honestly scary and a hard reminder that I'm not me anymore... What I am I'm not sure. Even if Lelouch is an anime character, I basically hijacked his life along with his capabilities and memories as well it seems. That does explain why at certain points my body seemed to have a mind of its own... If I was forced to explain what that felt like... It felt like... **he**... was in his final death throes (1) as I was choking hi-... In any case, as much as I would like to sit down and go over what the hell happened to me, there was a battle I needed to win.

"Q-1, This is Zero. Head towards southwest of your current position and go to the top floor. The Knightmare on the roof is targeting civilians, over."

" _Roger!_ "

"B-1 P-4 P-5, move 75 meters to the left and fire your slash harken's towards 11 o'clock, over."

The Sutherlands that Kallen's group were using didn't have IFF's(2) installed, mostly likely cause these were a fresh batch straight out of the factory so the military didn't have time to put them in. Oh well, I'm not complaining since it's helping me. Even made sure to tell Ohgi and his gang to check if it was and thank whatever higher being that was protecting me that it wasn't installed yet. Cause I would have had no idea in how to disable it lol... yea I'm not saying that again, just ignore me. I'm barely holding back a panic attack.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you see it, the moment I told Villetta that her loyalties now lie with me my co-pilot switched off her IFF which made me feel embarrassed since it was a simple switch you needed to flip rather than inputting a certain code in the programming. Turning the IFF off also meant that the communication channel we were using up till now needed to be offline as well. That annoyed me since it meant we didn't have a way to spy on what the enemy was planning. But after she told me her reasonings, we decided that it was for the best.

By having them offline, Villetta could make an excuse as to why she was unable to be contacted when she's helping me. So far, the best one we came up with was that she spotted the Royal Guards on the floor, dead. However her Fact-sphere was able to pick up a sound of someone having trouble breathing. Finding a heavily wounded survivor, she disembarked her Knightmare with her key still attached inside as she went up to the survivor to treat his wounds. She was about to send an SOS message to the G1 when the survivor, who turned out to be a disguised terrorist ambushed her and successfully knocked her out. When she woke up, she was tied up to a post in a warehouse with her Knightmare missing.

It was not a 100% alibi and certainly with some holes in its integrity but I figured the military won't have the time to investigate it considering what I had in store for them later. Well, what the show runners had in store really.

"B-2, Turn 32 degrees to your left and launch your Slash Harkens at a 73 degree angle. N-2, A platoon of tanks is heading your way. Position yourself on a roof gazing down at your current location with the grenade launcher prepped. They can't be allowed to pass otherwise B-1 P-4 & 5 will be vulnerable to a 3 pronged assault. Q-1 Great work, continue on luring the enemy to the points I have sent you, you should have 4 of them left after which rendezvous with N-2 and set up an ambush with him."

I could really get used to this. The confidence. The light speed formulating, the planning that was done for me... the ordering... Whatever worry I had before was all but a memory when this feeling of euphoria kicked in. I would simply need to think what I wanted to do and everything else falls neatly into place. It honestly feels like a cheat but who gives a fuck when I winning so easily.

"R-2 P-1 P-7 what's your status?"

From the other side of the radio P-1, Tamaki the loud mouth replies " _Yeah yeah we're almost done. But man this is bullshit. I should be out there kicking Brit ass but here I am herding people to tunnels. And what's up with that weird fucking thing you told us to do at the mall anyway?_ " People like Tamaki are everywhere in life. The overconfident type who honestly believe that they're god's gift on Earth. There is one simply way, among others, to deal with them. You stroke their ego... as if they were a cat.

"P-1, I am disappointed. I thought you out of everyone here would excel at this task. That was why I put you in charge of evacuating the civilians. If the military were to find them there's no doubt they will be slaughtered. They need someone as strong (stubborn I correct in my mind) as you to help lead them out of the chaos."

" _O-oh... if you put it like tha-_ "

"Continue to evacuate them P1, I believe in you." I struggled to contain the giggles in me. "P-4 & 5 detach from B-1 and head to where the other P members are gathering for the final push. P-1 to 4 will box in enemy from the front while P-5 to 7 and N-1 will ambush the same squad of enemies at the back."

" _Got it!_ "

Releasing the tension that has been forming up on my back and I slump on my seat and massage my sinuses. When that order gets pulled off Clovis will be stupid enough to break formation and circle towards us while we will be safely beneath them waiting to collapse the floor above. The prissy tart will then launch the bane of Lelouch's existence: The Lancelot. I have somewhat come up with an idea to stop it but I still am a bit unsure about a few things. Timeline changes aside, Suzaku's reaction time is something that is downright scary to face against. Right now it is something along the lines of B+ to A- (Above the average) but will be borderline S Rank in the Season 2 finale.

I remember he had a 70% chance of evasion whenever he was up against non ace characters in the SRW franchise. Meanwhile non-trained Aces only decrease it to 45% if you didn't invest some points their personal stats or their machines builds. Not to mention all the other Code Geass material that had him doing what was essentially, superhuman feats of agility. To know that I am going against **THAT** is freaking the crap out of me and will no doubt cause panic to the Resistance members. Hopefully my ace in the hole can somewhat counter against that patriciding asshole.

"Q-1, are you finished with your task?"

" _Yeah, I even took out a couple more frames since I finished your order quickly. What do you need me to do next? I can help out Sugi- I mean N-1 and the others out an-_ "

"Not necessary, I need you to disembark your Knightmare and get into a Sutherland to-"

" _W-What! Bu- But I can help the others out now! Like you said I'm the best Devicer we have and we're kicking those Brit's asses! We'll be wasting time an-_ "

" **En** **ough**." There's that unintentional commanding tone again. I would complain but it seemed to do the job considering Kallen stopped speaking.

"The reason I want you to get in a Sutherland is because after P group finishes what they're doing, His Royal Douchebag will issue an order that will topple the advantage to our side then he'll be launching that 7th Gen Knightmare out. I need you in tip top condition I.E. my best Devicer in a better Frame to distract it so it won't target the others when they panic as we face that monster in the mall. I have seen what that thing can do with the right pilot from the intel I was given."

 _"Fuck... is... is it that bad?"_

'Weird' I think to myself. 'She'd be more stubborn in this situation... curious'. I then wondered how I should frame my words as to how terrifying the Lancelot is, especially since we didn't have the Guren in our side. After a few seconds the sentence was formed.

"Q-1... The Lancelot... You don't know me and I can understand if you and your group have their doubts in my character and abilities... But you saw how effective we are together... with my tactics and your groups tenacity we were able to overcome the Britannians and gained victory for Japan on par of the battle of Itsukushima... so when I say that even with this under our belts... **I have no confidence in us in beating that monstrosity**... I am absolutely terrified in having **that** as an opponent unless I stack the entire deck to our favor."

Pausing a bit so I can keep myself calm I continued after audibly sighing through the radio "I don't have much info on it's controller but I have enough to know that the Lancelot's Devicer is the type of person to be direct and gullible enough to assume that the best Devicer we have is most likely the leader especially with the orders I will send to you later."

'Please let that be enough for you!' I begged silently while waiting for her response.

 _"...Give me a minute to find a hidden Sutherland._ "

'Oh Thank the heavens!'

"Thank you Q-1... I'm sending a file that contains the orders I want you to carry out and the equipment list I need you to have."

" _Gotcha_ "

"Very well, sending the file now."

* * *

Queen-1 POV

" _Very well, s_ _ending the file_ now"

I pulled out my water bottle and drank it till it emptied. This battle was tough on me but... I feel great knowing that what I- I mean... what we were doing was worth it and that it was working. I think back to all the previous fights we were in and bitterly thought that if we had this guy earlier then Naoto-nii wouldn't have...

A trickle of tears flowed down my cheek without permission as I remember about my older brother and why I joined Ohgi and his group.

Ping.

'I guess it finished downloading the file'. Pushing off the backrest I click on a few buttons to acknowledge the file and bring it up on the screen. Seriously, why did it take so long in sending and downloading a single fil-

...

'What the fuck?'

I will admit that I have the tendency to skip a few things when reading to just get to the point but I swear I didn't skip anything this time. I read it a couple of more times to reconfirm if I did indeed skipped some things. Imagine my surprise when it turns out I didn't. I re-read it again one last time at a much more slower pace to see if maybe I finally lost it or something. It seems I'm not insane and that I was currently in a Glasgow ready to kill some Brit's by following the plans of a totally random stranger who showed up out of nowhere... In hindsight I'd look back to this day and admit to only myself that perhaps I was slightly crazy... maybe... just a bit...

After reading the file and got ready to delete it there was only thing I could say.

"Who the bloody fuck is this crazy dipshit?"

* * *

Jason POV

Excellent, everything was going accordingly to plan. I was tempted in doing a word for word reenactment of Yagami Light in Death Note but decided otherwise. Empathizing with a psychopath did not help my cause in any way or matter.

I'm currently watching several dots in a circle slowly closing in to the center of a screen in front of me. After this, it'll be a couple of minutes or hopefully a few when we see the Lancelot in the field. After I confirmed with Kallen if she was at her position I told Ohgi or rather his call sign B-1 that after this, we'd be entering the climax of the fight and that the Lancelot will be launched soon after.

Tamaki, the twat, again blew a gasket and went on and on about, in his words, " _So what?! We're 20 against 1! It's not going to be that bad_ ".

On principle, I should have shot him for raising that goddamn flag but I asked Ohgi and Kallen to get it through his Vibranium apparent skull that we'd be fucked if the Lancelot came out.

The plan was simple, we'd let a few of our Knightmares get defeated and pretend we were retreating. The ejected pilots will be in places that when the ejected cockpit landed, it will be near the hidden Sutherlands and they can rejoin us as we were laying out suppressive fire on the Lancelot. This cycle will repeat until we run out of spare Frames.

On the way to our 'rendezvous' spot we will no doubt lose a lot more pilots to him so we'd have 6 on top of roofs to fire at him once he reached the the main street then the gunners would slowly guide him to the abandoned shopping mall. It was big enough for a group of 4 Sutherlands to gather and pretend talk through their speakers about "what was that thing".

In his haste, Suzaku would no doubtingly enter the premises and tell everyone to surrender. In my memory, Cecile, the hot assistant of Lloyd was Suzaku's operator and would give him intel. I know for a fact that this would be her first combat engagement in any sort of way so this trick would only work once on her.

This is betting a whole lot of things in my favor thanks to foreknowledge so you can guess how much of a nervous wreck I am in.

Now, why was Cecile's first time as a operator a huge gamble in my plan?

It was because of the ambush that I was setting up in the mall. Kallen would be waiting in her spot with, hopefully, a clear view of the Lancelot thanks to the openings I had make R-2 P-1 and P-7 make prior to entering the field. Giving Kallen multiple access views to certain target spots we will try to guide the Lancelot to within the mall.

This would all crumble if Cecile warns Suzaku to seek hidden heat signatures in case it was an ambush which it was. Cecile may be an attractive woman but I am not that misogynistic that I'd doubt even someone beautiful as her was just as intelligent. After all. She was the one who designed and invented the Energy Wing Propulsion System and later it's devastating offensive abilities.

"But Jason, it's common sense for Knightmare devicer's to check the environment before going into unknown hostile territory." Viletta mentioned, thanks to the brain power of the Black Prince that added to mine I was able to lay a trap within that line of thinking for the enemy.

"I'm counting on them seeing the heat signatures of various Knightmares closing into the mall to retreat. What I hope they won't notice is the fact there's a stationary heat signature miles off that doesn't seem to be doing anything but sitting still. If all goes well, we will be enough of a distraction for Suzaku to try and make us surrender."

I pull up the radio. "B-1 do you have the map of Shinjuku?"

" _Yea but it's the old one, will it do?_ "

"It will, on my mark aim for the floor above."

B-1 Ohgi responds with a " _Roger_ "

Checking with R-2 Yoshida, to see if they finished evacuating the civilians to which he confirmed, I turn to see Viletta scowling at me. There was that little bit of fear in me when I think to myself that she may have broken out of the Geass but dismiss it as Lelouch's was one of the strongest. The answer was provided by Viletta's question, which I was thankful for.

"I'm sorry but did I hear a "we"? As in WE were going to distract the Lancelot? I do not want you anywhere near that thing considering how much of a threat you perceive it to be."

"Look, I get it. You're looking out for my safety but if we don't do this then we all are going to die. My plan will work if we all do our part."

"Are you scared Jason?"

I was a bit surprised by that question frankly speaking. Sure I was worried about the outcome but I'm pretty confident that this was gonna work out somewhat fine. "What are you talking about?"

"Your hand. Ever since you radio'd Q-1 and told her about the Lancelot, your hand hasn't stop shaking."

What.

I look to my unoccupied hand and was surprised to see it shaking and quite actively as well. In fact as I concentrated and try to calm it down, the sensation... was weird. Like it was numb or a something was trying to numb it cause I couldn't even feel the vibrations throughout my arm even once I noticed it.

I get the whole thing about 'delayed pain since the adrenaline in you was keeping you numb' bit. What I don't get is that I did not have any adrenaline in me but I still don't feel it.

All I could come up with was that my body was going through some form of shock subconsciously and must have reacted to the situation for me. Which I interpreted as, I will probably go whack and scream a bit once I had time to sit down and think what just happened. That was something I wasn't looking forward to. By whatever grace from a higher being, I still seem to have my mental faculties in check and was somewhat calm so I'll use that to my advantage.

"Viletta, just... Just trust me, if after anything happens and we fail I will follow your lead instead."

I was greeted with nothing but tense silence. 'Ooh boy, I hope I didn't fuck things over for myself.'

"Fine, but if this does fail, I'm taking you to the G1 with me".

Ah.

Faaaaaaaaaaaaaack.

* * *

The White Knight POV

"Lancelot M.E. Boost"

I feel the Yggdrasil drive go into rotation and await Ms. Croomy's confirmation for deployment. 'Just wait for me Lelouch! I'll find you as soon as I can!' It felt like a lifetime till I heard Ms. Croomy's voice crack through the radio.

" _Lancelot, Launch!_ "

Slamming my foot down on the accelerator and punching the right control stick forward I roll out of the trailer that housed this Lancelot and went out at full speed. Seeing the amount of dust it kicked back I winced a bit for what I may have done to Lord Asplund and Ms. Croomy.

'I'm going to have to apologize to them in person about that.'

After experimenting with the Lancelot's speed and maneuverability I was incredibly impressed with it's performance.

"It's better than what the manual said! With this-" I stopped once the pain in my right abdomen flared up in response to the stress that my body enduring from the Lancelot. I hold onto my wound as I increased the speed.

'Come on Suzaku, ignore it for now, Lelouch and that girl is counting on you to be on your A game.' I entered the outskirts of the cityscape and prepare myself for combat. As soon as I entered, I saw one Knightmare that wasn't paying attention to me. I was about to stop and contact it and ask the Knight inside where I needed to be that is until I saw that the Sutherland was not registering on my IFF radar.

"It's one of those terrorist that hijacked the Knightmares! In that case!" I weaved in a zig zag pattern just in case it noticed me and opened fired but the terrorist didn't have time to respond to the lightning fast Lancelot and I knife chopped it's main camera (the head) off with this Frame's own hand.

Thanks to the funding Lord Asplund got, the Special Corp were able to line the basic frame's body with some sort of substance. An advanced metal formula, to strengthen the Lancelot so that even without the armor plating on, the frame inside would be strong enough to be safe from rifle shells. Tanks on the other hand... In any case, with what they had done to this Knightmare... 'if I were to aim a pin point melee strike to a joint's weak point I can sever the limb off...'

I can hear Lord Asplund saying something about "not being in their predictions" but I ignore it as I see two more Knightmare heat signatures 6.2 KM away and around the bend. Blasting off, I reach there in a few seconds and engage the two other Knightmares. With the Slash harkens that are equipped on the Lancelot's forearms, I put it on standby mode not to fire it but to use it like a forearm blade to disable the two terrorist mounted Frames. I made quick work of these two and search for other targets to eliminate.

"Wait for me Lelouch! I'll find you!" The Lancelot readies itself in a runner's starting pose. It's emerald eyes flash menacingly as it obeys and performs the command of it's master.

The White Hunter has awakened and has now entered the fray.

* * *

Jason POV

Interestingly, it wasn't Tamaki who was the first to engage the Lancelot but an unnamed scrub. Like I hoped, the Lancelot eliminated 3 more units and no more before someone noticed it. Now it's currently playing cat and mouse... 'would it be more fitting to have be called tiger and mouse instead?'

Anyway, thanks to support fire from the others and myself we were able to not let any other of our Knightmares be destroyed by a stressfully narrow margin. Fuck, even Viletta and I had some close calls with that monster.

Due to my warnings and by seeing it's performance first hand, the others were now more than happy to listen to what I have to say without question. The 3 who got took down by Suzaku earlier were now in different machines and have regrouped with us and were now trying to not let others and themselves get close to that thing.

Over the radio I hear Ohgi. " _What kind of monster is that!? It isn't even fazed with the amount of bullets we shot at it! I'm almost down to my last cartridge!_ "

I wipe the sweat off my brow as I saw the Lancelot dancing around the city evading our projectiles and trying to get near us but once I realized who it was going for, I was able to direct focus fire to where he was going to go and not let him near one of us. Thankfully we're on schedule and that we had more ammo waiting for us near the shopping mall rendezvous point.

"I need a sound off! Who else is on their last cartridge!"

I hear a couple of people say "I am" and 3 more saying they were already out while the rest saying they were about to be. I nearly shit myself when I hear that 3 were already out but it wasn't too detrimental to our "retreat".

"P-2 P-7 only fire if the Lancelot is coming to your position, P-1 P-4 R-2 Retreat to the mall first then prepare the ambush procedures. The rest of you, we will now cover each other as we slowly retreat towards the Lumine Shopping mall and prepare our exit. Once we run out of ammo we'll switch to Chaos mines, Is that clear!?"

A chorus of " _Yeah_ " and " _gotcha_ " came from everyone as I instructed Viletta to head towards the mall. Slowly but surely we were able to guide the Lancelot to the trap and lead him inside. We lost 11 more pilots to the Lancelot from our retreat. Fortunately none of them died but on the flipside there were no more extra Knightmares we could hop into as we ran out by the time the sixth of the downed 11 resistance member boarded the last one. But at this stage we will need some stealth operatives to bamboozle Suzaku if we want to succeed.

The five Knightmares left from the fake retreat, which included the one Viletta and I are on, were able to make it into the mall unimpeded and prepared the scripted shouting match between us to trick or confuse Suzaku. P-1 P-4 and R-2 who left earlier should be making their way to us and hopefully hide Kallen from Suzaku's radar.

Seeing how the Lancelot was quickly catching up to us, I asked Viletta to make our Knightmare nod which would signal Ohgi to start the conversation by talking through open speakers and start reloading our rifles and grenade launchers. This would distract Suzaku enough that he won't look to see if any one of us were in on a private channel, communicating with someone. E.g. my silent communication with Kallen's frame.

I have a few more hidden cards to play on Suzaku's mind if he does catch onto Kallen though but I hope I don't use them this early.

 _"_ **What was that out there? It was able to shrug off all of our ordinances. Did anyone see the clear green shield like barrier that formed up?** " Ohgi questioned

While this was a trick to lower Suzaku's guard a bit, it's authenticity was helped by the fact that Ohgi and some of the members had real questions they wanted to ask whilst we played a fake game of who's to blame for this. Ohgi had asked why we needed to do this before the operation to which I replied that the Lancelot's Devicer would be distracted by it thanks to the fact that his frame could pick up our chatter from far away.

How on Earth do I possibly know that the Lancelot could do that?

It was thanks to the data book I bought at the 20th anniversary of Code Geass celebration. In the book, fans were now able to know what the individual Ace piloted Knightmares can do and what their specs were. Nifty features and lore as to why it was so. Like how the Tristan's cockpit was so tailored designed to Gino's likes and his habits so that no one else but him could effectively wield the transformable frame. Additionally like how the Mordred had an inbuilt sakuradite charger so that Anya could recharge her personnel phone/camera device while in flight or combat.

Or... like how Lloyd re-designed the Lancelot's Fact-Sphere Sensor to be a hell lot more sensitive in picking up sound data than the regular Sutherland if the Devicer wished it too. A feature that was surprisingly not in every future mass produced Knightmare frame. I guess it was probably too expensive technically to reach that level of sensitivity. Too expensive for mass produced grunt units. While it was a must-have in all the future Ace piloted Frames like the Knights of the Round or the Black Knight Elite's machines.

Sugiyama I believe chimed in as well " **Don't get me started on the way it moved! It was like it was fucking dancing around out there! Did you see the way he took out Kenzaki (4)!? He performed a flipping flying spinning kick to the head! How the fuck did it do that!?** "

Questions like these were asked by the others which I stopped once I saw the Lancelot slowly entering the corners of our camera's. According to what I know about Suzaku's personalities he would try to end the conflict as soon as he could when he was piloting. However, due to how guilty he feels thanks to the fact he murdered his father he would subconsciously either try to make the Japanese he was fighting surrender or actively die trying if he was pushed.

So far everything was working to plan but this was still too much of a huge gamble.

Making my voice deeper and testing it out I turned on the speakers of the Sutherland.

" **Everyone, heads up! That thing is here!** "

Before everyone could raise their rifles, out of the 3 possible ways I envisioned this to go Suzaku went for the one I was hoping for.

" **Please Surrender! As of right now the army is slowly making their way here. I can easily take you all out but please just stop this! This mindless slaughter!** "

I could figuratively hear the blood boil in the other's veins from that statement. They are being told off by, from what they assume, a Britannian Knight by calling their actions an act of a petulant child while the Britannian's were slaughtering the Japanese like they were cattle and acting like they were the good guys.

" **Slaughter!? Us!? Are you kidding me!? After what you all did to the civilians?!** " Yoshitaka yelled. I motioned Viletta to turn off our speakers as I needed to inform and ready Kallen.

" **What happened to the civilians was tragic... but they wouldn't have been killed if it wasn't for the fact you guys used the poison gas! Where did you put it!?** "

My right eyebrow raised in confusion from reflex. 'Strange, Suzaku should know by now that there was no poison gas in that capsule. Why would he-' I literally answered my own question as I realized what Suzaku was after.

'Suzaku wanted to see if the terrorist would blurt out if they knew anything about Lelouch or not... that's... a lot more clever than I thought Suzaku could amount to. No wait, is it cause he was being careful in not exposing Lelouch's true identity? Am I over reaching in my assumption?'

Viletta snapped me out of my distraction "Jason! Contact Q-1! We don't have much time left!"

Right

"Q-1! We're at the 2nd floor near the elevators, you should have a clear view of us at point Lima-1 Niner."

" _Yea I see you guys alright but I don't have a clear view on Lancelot._ "

That's troublesome. Did Suzaku planned it that way cause he saw Kallen or was he just lucky? If he did noticed than that lowered my success by 23%. Bringing down the overall operation success rate to a total of 51%. I needed to think of something quickly as Ohgi and the others distracted Suzaku.

Spacial Awareness was something I was originally good at but with Lelouch's abilities, it came out a lot more clearer in my mind scape than before. 'Damn. Was being this much more intelligent such a huge difference? No wonder some genius' I knew were arrogant as fuck.' Maping out where everyone was, I noticed that the Lancelot was hidden by a shadow from the semi destroyed state of the wall it was near to. Unlike us who were next to broken windows.

'Mental note, Don't stand near windows in future ops because the enemy would have a clear shot on us'. Calculating the distance the Lancelot was away from the wall and the angle Kallen needed to aim it at, I relay my orders to Kallen.

"... After which you'll fire on my mark, is that clear?"

" _Clear! Ready when you are Zero!_ "

I saw that Suzaku was getting ready to pounce on us so I motioned to Viletta to reopen the speakers. I figured that If I shocked Suzaku with the right info once Sugiyama finished his rant about Britannia I can get him distracted enough to get shot by Kallen. Thankfully I was able to multitask, forming the calculations for Kallen whilst fishing for info from Sugiyama's rant to use on Suzaku. When Sugiyama mentioned that they were never going to use the gas I jumped in.

" **We'll admit that we have the poison gas capsule... but like he said! We weren't going to use it! We were going to show the world what Britannia was doing behind closed doors! Conducting experiments on bio terrorism! Hell! Even that kid we found with it was horrified!** "

If a Knightmare could be shocked, it'd be looking a lot like the Lancelot was now.

I scream into radio. "Q-1! NOW!"

A Knightmare issued sniper shot was heard going off some kilometre's away. Even though it was a fraction of a second, the Lancelot was able to block it with it's blaze luminous but did so with a shudder from the impact of the impressive piercing round to it's energy shield. With Suzaku's attention now on Kallen, the five of us made a beeline to our exit points while Kallen kept firing her shots off to buy us more time to make it out.

As soon as we did, I signaled to Tamaki, an unknown by the name of Kazama (3) and Inoue. "P1 P4 R2! Now!" deploying our slash harkens so that we could hang onto something. Elsewhere in the mall, R-2 or rather Inoue squeezed onto a trigger, detonating the C4's that were lined 1 floor beneath where we were just standing.

You see, while we were distracting Suzaku, Inoue and the other 2 Knightmare pilots were using that time to line up the C4's with their Knightmares. It would have taken longer but they had help.

From the 11 downed Knightmare pilots from earlier. With them lending a hand they were able to set up the C4's and head up to a higher level and wait for my signal to start the ambush on the Lancelot.

As the floor below us collapsed, the five of us leap up into the air and use our slash harkens as anchors so we didn't fall like the Lancelot did. From my camera I was able to see that Kallen was able to distract him to the point that he didn't have time to launch his harkens in time as he had to shield himself not only from Kallen's sniper rounds but also from the C4 explosion as well as the debris projectiles that shot up at him below. Now the frame was on it's back. We could easily have killed him weren't if for the fact that the explosion kicked up a lot of debris dust and the resulting cloud gave him cover. The Fact-Sphere sensor only showed a general heat signature which didn't help us much.

After some of the dust settled, I could see that the entire 2nd floor wasn't destroyed. Everyone took their positions and aimed at the approximate area where the Lancelot may have landed we all waited in silence.

I don't want to kill Suzaku just yet. Hopefully what I'm about to do is enough of a warning for him.

" **Everyone! Be ready! He might not be downed yet considering what we saw this thing could do!** "

Lo and behold, exactly as I finished saying that, 2 harkens launch out from the dust cloud and hit Tamaki's Knightmare. One went deeply into it's chest plate and the other decapitated the main camera. Through the private channel, the resistance members and as well Viletta and I could hear the red headed man raging as he was forced into an auto eject. He landed several miles away from harm and landed safely.

2 other harkens from the Lancelot made its way towards the ceiling of the 2nd floor of the mall. A kin to a bat out of hell, the Lancelot jumped into the air then went into a spinning kick that kicked off Ohgi's Knightmare out of the mall's windows and disappeared into the dust cloud from wheance it came from.

I only reacted in horror for a second before I gave the command to everyone nearby. " **Fire at will!** " The concert of bullets was unleashed towards to the 7th gen Knightmare. Unlike before, it wasn't in a somewhat free environment. Now it was more boxed in where Suzaku couldn't take advantage on the frame's agility and flexibility. All 6 Sutherlands continuously spammed their automatic rifles. Those 11 downed resistance members were now firing off bazooka's to help in whatever capacity they could. It was small, but the gesture behind that action raised up everyone's morale somewhat.

The Lancelot's only counter was to deploy its Blaze Luminous shield to cover itself from the heavy rainfall of bullet hell hailing from above. There was no clear exit for the Lancelot to go to thanks to the debris. It's only chance of escape was to wait for a gap in time as we reloaded our weapons. Making this a battle of attrition. Lancelot's batteries vs our ordinances.

Thanks to the firing pattern I instructed everyone to go by, we were able to keep the Lancelot pinned down for a good 9 minutes. Some of us still continuously firing while others reloaded earlier and in irregular times. Meanwhile some of those 11 resistance members brought in more ammo that we stationed at the mall. They did it via trolleys that were lying around in the mall. The idea for this came to me from a movie I saw when I was a kid.

'I'd never thought I'd say this... but THANK YOU MATRIX: REVOLUTION!'

Once we reached a certain level of ammo, couple of us had to break off to use the other weapons that came along with the train. The Cannons and the Snipers. There was one near heart attack inducing close call when Suzaku saw a small gap in our firing/reloading and exploited it. Kallen who had finally joined up with us then, shut him right down by launching a well timed sniper round to the Lancelot's shield, pushing him back to where he originally was.

13 minutes have passed and it was nearing 14, with the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous showing no signs of it's energy running out while we were now on a critically low level of ammo reserves. Only 7 rifles cartridges. Sniper was down to 12 which was okay but the cannon's were downed to 4 which was not good. A flash of horror runs across my eyes as I realized something monumentally fatal to my plan.

'FUCK! The Float System! It was because of that, the Lancelot's energy levels were low when he landed in Fukuoka! Shit! Does it mean he has still has more energy to spare!?' To say that I was panicking was describing it lightly. Despair was more like it. I thought this was how we were going to lose... how I was going to lose.

* * *

Something pulsed within Jason at that moment...

When he admitted to himself that he was going to lose. A staggering amount of rage came out of nowhere and hit him at full force. Deep within our displaced male, he heard a growl of unmatched wrath and chaos that said a word that resonated with his soul.

' **NEVER** '

Jason didn't know what that was.. but he thanked it because it made him come to his senses and remember something. He picked up the radio to contact the one person who might be able to help him win. He pressed the button on the device and called out to his last ace.

* * *

(1) Death Throes - Death throes, is the act of something that's in it's final stage just before it fails completely or ends. If a living being was in their death throes, they are dying and making violent, uncontrolled movements (spasms) usually because they are suffering from great pain.

(2) IFF - Identification, Friend or Foe. A signal to help identify an ally of a friendly forces location as well as it's trajectory. Despite the name, IFF's can only track allies, not hostile entities.

(3) & (4) Unnamed resistance members I made. They're not an important character.


	6. Everything Comes Crumbling Down

This chapter is late because I was out celebrating with the family during the lunar new year... then to came back home... to find out that someone in my apartment block got hit with the CO-VID19 so we were in quarantine for the last two weeks. That was the bad news.

Good news is no one in my family contracted it and are extremely glad about.

During my time stuck in there, I was playing with the idea in writing other fanfics which sadly has somewhat killed my motivation to write this story as I realized a few things that clashed with each other and annoyed me. More on that later.

Right now, Hong Kong is a bit crazy because of the Corona Virus to the point where masks have been sold out everywhere and schools have been closed down till further notice. We're already on our 4th box and I have more incoming from a friend of mine overseas.

Stay safe everyone and remember to maintain strict personal hygiene.

Anyway on with the fanfic news.

Previously, I was pondering how I was gonna set my schedule for posting new chapters. I have decided that I will be releasing things bi-monthly, meaning releasing a new chapter every 2 months. Originally, I was gonna post 2 chapters a month for this story... along with a couple of new stories but realizing how ambitious that was, I decided bi-monthly was better. Also I'm changing my mind about the promise of the 8000 word per chapter per month. Mostly because that I am planning to post other stories as well. I'll still try to keep the story to more than 5000 words but again. No promises.

The new possible stories will be:

1) A semi-crack fic about why Ichigo's Zanpakuto is shaped like a kitchen knife that loosely follows canon and will be a fluff piece.

2) A Gundam Build Diver's crossover with another Gundam franchise. This one is something that has been on my mind for quite some time, if I'm being honest. I had a few things I wanted to add to Jason's Rebellion before I realized 'Wait a minute... This is becoming a Gundam story!' so I thought why not make it simple and make a gundam fic instead of shoehorning clearly Gundam elements in a Code Geass story.

3) An Overlord story. Again, wondering if it should be a crossover or alternate universe or an another insert character story.

4) A Naruto and Justice League Animated or Superman the Animated series fiction where Naruto gets sent to the animated DC universe after a battle with an enemy in the Boruto timeline. I was about to say the name but it's mild spoilers. If you want to know who I'm talking about, go check out the manga. The anime has it's moments but the manga is the one I actually love a lot and have a physical copy of. I.e. in Japanese which I cannot read lol.

5) A Naruto multi cross over similar to a fic I have been reading but has Ichigo as the main character. That one is in pending as I am waiting to get approval from the author.

Out of all of them, the Gundam story is the one I have the biggest drive to write for at the moment. I'm tempted to do Seed as that was a series that got me into Gundam (I love how many there are but seeing how some of them have died prompted me to do this). I wanna do Universal Century but I am sad to say I'm not that much of an expert and my lack of knowledge will no doubt piss some fans off. For example, comments/reviews such as: "Actually, that didn't happen in the timeline. Because you did X: Y and Z will be completely different to what you wrote" or "There is no way Char would be like that!" or "Amuro would not be so callous to X's feelings!" or "The whole point why they hate each other is because of Insert reason here _".

I can only read so many of the same type of comments before I can get put off in writing a new chapter. Seed on the other hand was something I religiously watched as a kid. Mostly because there was a lack of other Gundam series material around here and there was a library nearby that had Gundam Seed Mangas and VCD Box collections that I watched any chance I could get. It wasn't until I went to high school where I found out that people detested Seed and Seed Destiny. That made me a bit sad. I have come to see why others don't like it but Seed and Seed Destiny will always have a place in my heart in keeping me company in my lonely childhood.

Anyway. I'm entertaining the idea with doing Seed but again there are a few out there that already did what I wanted to write so I'm a bit bummed out about that. I'll still need to think about the premise though. As to why it's Build Divers instead Build Fighters? Mostly to do with the latest series, Re:Rise. In any case, I'm still deciding whether the series I'm gonna cross over is going to be with Seed, Seed Destiny, 00, Iron-blooded Orphans. It's gonna be an Isekai-like fanfic by the way. I know, so original.

What? I like Isekai. Taste is subjective and overrated anyway, if you don't like the idea then you can always ignore what I write easily. I'm only doing writing these to mostly entertain myself and any other's that like it. I'm not getting points in originality anyways.

 **Edits**

Remember how I said I would edit things? Yea, I've already done it. Nothing too major, just cleaned up some grammar, replaced a word that popped up one too many times in a paragraph, changed a few sentence structures. You're free to read the previous chapters to see the differences but it's so minor there's no point.

With that out of the way.  
I will be issuing a spoiler warning for this fanfic. The OC has in-depth knowledge of Code Geass and information **will be** spoilt throughout the story,

This is Metalhound signing off.

* * *

PlasticWolf nor I, MetalHound, do not own Code Geass. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, Goro Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi and Clamp. In addition any other animation works that's mentioned are all owned by their respective creators as well as owners. Please support the official release.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you"- Speaking.

'Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you' - Character's Thoughts.

" _Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you_ " - Telecommunications.

"[Japanese: Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you]" - Language change

" **LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMANDS YOU" -** Speakers or Intensity

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you" - Geass Command

(Flashback) _Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you -_ Flashback or Intro recap

Please suspend your disbelief.

* * *

Line Break

Previously

Hi there, my name is Jason Jung Ehn Everett.

" _...so when I say that even with this under our belts..._ _ **I have no confidence in us in beating that monstrosity.**_ "

I'm a 25 year old male born to an American Father and a Korean Mother whom I love very much.

" _Who the bloody fuck is this crazy dipshit?_ "

I have an older sibling who I am quite close with. My hobbies include watching anime, reading manga, cosplaying and listening to music.

" _Wait for me Lelouch! I'll find you!_ "

I'm a Mid Level Office worker with a decent salary. I don't have a girlfriend but I have friends who I can call family.

" _ **Everyone! Be ready! He might not be downed yet considering what we saw this thing could do!**_ "

Did I mention I'm in the body of an anime character from a TV show that I watched from high school?

 _'_ _ **NEVER**_ _'_

Now

Suzaku's POV - Just before Lancelot entered the Lumine Shopping mall

I'm pretty sure that if the handle grip wasn't made of steel it would have been warped out of shape by now, thanks to the amount of pressure my hand is making.

Not because I was scared. Oh, I was scared alright, but scared for someone. I wonder if you met my friend, Lelouch?

Tall? Pale Skin? Eyes of the most vibrant purple and one of the most skinniest guys I have ever seen? Oh and also that he is hiding from Britannia?

No? Good. I wanted it to keep it that way. Not because I hate the guy. I admit I didn't like him at first but that's beside the point. Right now, I'm hoping that I either find him first or that he used his massive intellect to get out of here. The last thing he needs is to be discovered by Clovis or by any of his staff. Heavens forbid if he ever gets discovered. I had nightmares about that situation a few times after we separated all those years ago.

Right now, my main focus is making sure I eliminated these terrorists before I even attempt to find him. 1) Because there's no way in hell I will risk his life when I haven't cleared all hostiles in the area and 2) Because he's Britannian and the terrorist might come up with the stupidest idea to use him as a hostage not knowing how much danger they will be putting both themselves and Lelouch in.

I can just imagine His Highness, Clovis' reaction when he sees his long lost brother surface up again.

I'm rambling a lot aren't I? It's mostly because I'm trying to distract myself from the increasing amount of pain from the gunshot wound I suffered from before. Granted, the bullet didn't penetrate my body but it did leave a massive bruise and may have broken some bone. In fact, I'm pretty sure I might be bleeding internally and 'am gonna black out from the pain any time soon but I soldier on. Pun intended. Mostly because I need to make sure Lelouch is safe.

Oh there they are. Good.

* * *

The Lancelot slowed to a snail's pace as it finally caught up to it's prey. Turning on the sensitive antenna that was able to pick up on noise miles away, Suzaku could hear the terrorists panicking about the Lancelot. As he moved closer and got into a position where he can see them, what caught his attention was that: what they were saying and what they were doing were giving off a contradicting vibe. To Suzaku, it was obvious from what he can hear that they were scared about facing the Lancelot again but their actions said otherwise.

'In that case, you should have surrendered instead of resisting back there' Suzaku scowled as he continued spying on the enemy.

While their voices were sure enough, in distraught. They seemed to be leisurely reloading their ammo. Suzuku's brow crunched up when he saw and calculated just how much ammo they seem to be loading up with.

Reaching up to the earpiece on his right ear, he clicked a button to seek advise from the two people who equipped him with the White Frame.

"Miss Croomy, this is Suzaku, can you see what I am seeing? Over."

The face of Cecile Croomy appears in a small monitor located about the center panoramic monitor in front of him. From the earpiece, the clear voice of Cecile replies " _Yes, we see it clearly. It's disturbing how much ammunition they seem to have. Just be thankful they didn't use it on the regular forces. With the Lancelot, ordinances like those will not be a problem. Even with that amount_." Relief fills Suzaku.

Although he sounded skeptical, Suzaku just wanted to make sure. Seeing how this is the first 7th Generation model, he thought it was fair. He asked if the Lancelot could handle the amount of firepower it was going to be faced with. So far, Suzaku was impressed and his expectations were shattered by the white Knightmare Frame's performance but what Miss Croomy said next surprised him, honest to God.

" _Yes, thanks to lacing the entire body with Sakuradite and if you decided to, the Lancelot can handle bombardments as long as it is covered up and has enough energy to spare. Seeing how you have north of 72%, I'm confident that you will be safe. The only thing you have to worry about is if this was an ambush._ "

"Roger, Thank you Miss Croomy. Over and Out." Setting the channel on stand-by, Suzaku readied the Lancelot to attack the terrorist before a cold feeling enveloped him. Almost as if it was a warning. Trusting his instinct, Suzaku ceased his actions and decided to see what might be wrong.

'I need to think... Think, Suzaku think. What would Lelouch do in this situation?' Imagining about how Lelouch would be reacting, Suzaku had the morbid idea that he might have joined up with the terrorists but he got rid of that thought.

'Lelouch may hate Britannia... but he loves Nunnally more. There's no way he'd risked her life and safety in something like this. Unless something extreme happened to him.'

A flash of inspiration hits him as he remembers a particular memory he had spent in his childhood with the exiled prince. One of the reasons why his past self and Lelouch as a kid hated each other was the fact that they were complete opposites. One was a hot blooded fool, i.e Suzaku. The other was a cold individual, Lelouch. Ironically, it would be for the same reason why their friendship worked out so well, as they helped balance the other out.

There was an incident where a group of kids bullied Nunnally for being a disabled Britannian. Taunting at her that she couldn't be Britannian if she was so pathetically crippled. Hot anger coursed through Suzaku's veins as he remembered the cruel words of the Britannian bullies. He would have throttled them if it weren't for the fact Lelouch had stopped him.

At first Suzaku was surprised and bordering on horrified that perhaps Lelouch agreed with them. The notion was lost when he saw the cold raw hate that the little prince eye's was exhuming.

" _No Suzaku. We're going to think. Then we're going to plan. We will scope out where they live. Memorize their habits. Familiarize ourselves of their daily routine. Then we strike_."

Suffice to say, the bullies did not have a chance. Till this day no one knew what happened to the bullies and they would never utter a single word fearing the promise spoken of broken bones and leaking blood.

While it was needlessly cruel, there were a few lessons he learnt that day. 1) Don't ever insult Nunnally... ever. Even if Lelouch wasn't present. Somehow, Lelouch would know. 2) Don't go charging in and plan.

In normal circumstances Suzaku wouldn't have taken his time in planing things out properly. He would consciously say, that it was because there was no time and he needed to act or that he left it to people who knew better as he wasn't as intelligent in that regard. But deep down, so deep down that even Suzaku himself didn't know. He wanted to die on the battlefield, to die a warrior's death to atone for the fact he murdered his own father with his own 2 hands.

Now that Lelouch's life could be in danger, his subconscious brought out that memory to protect itself before allowing it to self destruct. In layman terms. Suzaku is unconsciously being more aware of the situation because he wants to make sure Lelouch doesn't die of his actions.

Thinking back on that memory, 'I can't memorize their habits and such because of the time frame... but I should probably scope things out more.' Nodding to himself, Suzaku opened up a program on the dashboard and loaded up the thermo-scanning function of the Factsphere. He wasn't surprised to see that the remaining terrorists have now grouped up. What he was surprised about was seeing a lone heat signature miles away directly out in view of the windows near the group he was hunting.

Cross referencing his IFF display to see if that might be a downed ally, a look of surprise is formed on Suzaku's face. No signal on the IFF.

'Another terrorist...wait that means!'.

Now Suzaku may be considered to others as naive and somewhat dim witted, but that did not mean he was unintelligent. Putting 2 and 2, he realized what had happened. The leisurely way the terrorist were reloading despite the urgency in their voice. The lone heat signature that did not have a IFF code mile away and had a clear view to where they were. Along with his assumptions that the terrorists were, almost as if, waiting for him.

'Well, that confirms Lelouch isn't with them. There's no way he would plan something so sloppy. Plus the long game of bringing me here. Lelouch always had a flair for the dramatic so he'd be more secretive in this case. To think I thought he'd be leading them.' A small smile forms on Suzaku's face.

Suzaku indeed thought the trap was sloppy. For Lelouch standards anyway. This was a good tactic for an average general but Lelouch was no average person. Even if he hadn't studied any martial strategy, his friend had a keen mind in tactics if his chess game with the raven haired boy was any indication. Even Tohdoh-Sensei had an incredibly hard time in beating Lelouch in shogi. A tactic game that originated from the country where Tohdoh was from! Lelouch only lost because of how unfamiliar the game was to him. Tohdoh had an overwhelming advantage over the raven haired Prince, however that changed for the next few games as it started to end in a stalemate. Eventually, Tohdoh-Sensei would have to fight til tooth and nail to even scrap a victory against Lelouch and that was saying something.

'Lelouch, you're still helping me even after all this time' Suzaku smiled fondly, almost believing somehow his friend was assisting him.

" **Everyone, heads up! That thing is here!** "

'Oh dear, they caught me.' Suzaku frowns. Seeing how his cover was blown reveals himself to the group in front of him. Normally he would have gone closer but there's still that other Frame nearby. If this was an ambush and not a caught-with-their-pants-down situation, Suzaku made sure that he would not be visible to that Frame as best he could and took cover behind some busted mall walls.

Turning on his own speakers Suzaku pleaded them to surrender. While he would fight for Britannia, he still would give his fellow countrymen a chance to surrender since they didn't know any better. That didn't mean he wouldn't defeat them if they rejected his offer.

" **Slaughter!? Us!? Are you kidding me!? After what you all did to the civilians?!** "

Suzaku brows narrowed. 'Us?' Suzaku thought. 'What did we do to the civilians? The reason why they're dead was because you terrorists used the gas!' Suzaku was flabbergasted and enraged that the terrorist would try to blame the Britannian army in massacring the Japa- The Elevens.

What Suzaku did not know was that Clovis ordered his troops to indeed slaughter the citizens of the Shinjuku Ghetto. As to why Suzaku was ignorant of that fact. He was simply out of commission at the time and didn't wake up until after the order was given. To him, the destruction he has seen was because the Britannians were trying to stop the terrorist after they had hijacked a bunch of Knightmares and that they had used the poison cap-

His eyes widen in alarm from the realization. The poison capsule! Miss Croomy explained before he deployed that the terrorist have recaptured the poison capsule and used some of it to distract the troops! But he knew there was no poison but, quite confusingly, a girl. Who was with Lelouch. Miss Croomy sounded sure that the terrorists had the capsule in possession... did that mean they have Lelouch hidden somewhere?

'Suddenly, him being used a hostage bargain is becoming more frighteningly real.' Clenching his fists, Suzaku started to worry for the safety of his friend.

He had to word this properly. If they did have Lelouch, he'll have to make certain he didn't reveal anything about his true heritage. In the case they didn't have him, he didn't want to expose his friend needlessly.

" **What happened to the civilians was tragic... but they wouldn't have been killed if it wasn't for the fact you guys used the poison gas! Where did you put it!?** " Suzaku replied back. He detested lying as a principle but for Lelouch, he would throw away his honor.

Hopefully one of them would spill the beans unknowingly and Suzaku would have an idea on where to start looking for Lelouch. So far, one of the terrorist was going on a rant about Britannia.

Rolling his eye, the white Knightmare Devicer questioned himself on how can they not see that they lost and they're only making the situation worse for the other conquered Japanese through their acts of terrorism?

" **We'll admit that we have the poison gas capsule... but like he said! We weren't going to use it! We were going to show the world what Britannia was doing behind closed doors! Conducting experiments on bio terrorism! Hell! Even that kid we found with it was horrified!** "

Suzaku's heart spiked in activity. The terrorist admitted in having contact with his friend. Good, hopefully he can segue way into a position where he can convince them to handover Lelouch and reduce their punishme-

 **"Q-1! NOW!"**

Time had frozen for the Eleven Devicer. Before he acknowledged his thoughts his body automatically responded to the threat and performed several motions which resulted in him raising the arm of the Lancelot up and deploying the Blaze Luminous, just in time to feel the impact of a sniper round shake the cockpit.

'Thank you Lelouch!' Grateful in remembering the memory of Lelouch, Suzaku made the Lancelot go into defensive position to block the sniper rounds that were now continuously being shot at him. Suzaku reactivated his earpiece to ask for support from his operator.

"Miss Croomy! How many rounds does a Sniper Rifle hold!?"

"Wait a second!... Got it! 5 if it's standard! 8 or more if customized! No more than 10!"

I did a headcount of how many went off. 'The 1st one was at the beginning. The 2nd and 3rd was during my talk with Miss Croomy. The 4th one was just after she finished talking. Now I need to wait for the 5th and see if there's anymore.' After the 5th round was shot there was a silence that followed when the firing restarted.

'Okay, if it's a standard sniper magazine then 5 is the limit. Now I gotta time this out righ-' Suzaku's thoughts were interrupted when the floor suddenly both caved in and exploded. He was about to leap up and deploy the slash harkens but seeing how the Sniper kept on shooting, he had to angle it so it would not only block himself from the shooter but also not get too damaged from the debris that's being flung up at the Frame.

The interior of the Lancelot shook violently before it slammed onto the floor below. Suzaku's abdomen flared up and his vision turned to static from the amount of pain he had just felt. He almost gave up until the image of a young Nunnally crying desperately over the corpse of Lelouch haunted his mind.

'No... NO!' Summoning strength from a place he did not know, Suzaku forced the pain down and immediately went into action. Firing the slash harkens on the Lancelot's hips he jumped into the air and kicked one Knightmare out of the building then descended back down to where he fell. Immediately the terrorists retaliated and unleashed a hell storm of metal. Suzaku energized the Blaze Luminous and diverted all power to the shields, powering down the lights in the compartment as well as the small cooling unit that kept him cool inside.

Suzaku gnashed his teeth in anger and frustration. There was no opening he could exploit. He tried and tried but no matter what, someone seemed to know exactly what he was doing and stopped him. Suzaku's frustration turned to anger. Which then turned to rage. Which simmered down to desperation then to impatience.

He did not have time for this! He had to find Lelouch! And these terrorists weren't allowing him to do it! Why can't they see it!? Why are they being so stupid!?

Then finally he saw it. An opening! Gritting his teeth, Suzaku pushed the control stick forward with all his strength and broke through the terrorist perimeter. Finally.

* * *

Right now, Jason was in a dangerous predicament. There were currently 4 Sutherlands engaged in a death match with the Lancelot. Thankfully, thanks to Villetta and Kallen they were able to coordinate somewhat and use each other to fend off the Lancelot. While it wasn't shown in the anime, there was a reason why Jeremiah inducted Villetta to the Purist's Knightmare Brigade. She was a hell of a pilot. Too bad that there were many more out there who were her superior in that field.

Kallen and Villetta acted admirably. But it simply wasn't enough. Suzaku was a pilot on par with Kallen but what gave him the edge was the technology. If he was in a Sutherland then no doubt this would be completely different.

'Ah. There goes Sugiyama.' Jason was biting his lips in trepidation as he saw that there were only 3- scratch that. Make that 2 Knightmare's left. Frankly speaking, Jason was amazed at how the Lancelot was brutally eliminating them left and right. It'll only be a matter of time before Kallen and Villetta will be downed and that was unacceptable.

Jason had already initiated his contingency but it would not work right now cause it was too soon. Despite how valiantly they were fending off Suzaku's relentless offensive, they would not be able to stall him in time. Jason mused over the several possible ways he could distract Suzaku right now. Most of them were too risky and would expose him to Suzaku and that was a can of worms he was not willing to open. The few left in his mind only worked in certain situations and none of them were currently available.

What annoyed Jason was the fact that he could have beaten the Lancelot earlier but he had made a mistake. A downright simple and infuriatingly stupid one. When he signaled Kallen to take the shot, he had left his speakers on. Suzaku's reaction is impressive but it was downright frightening seeing how fast he blocked that sniper round. The Lancelot's arm was already up with the Blaze Luminious already on. Which meant that either Suzaku was a goddamn Newtype or that he knew Kallen was in a position to snipe him.

Incidentally, Jason made a small prayer begging the Collective Unconscious to not let Newtypes be a thing here. Villetta told him to pipe down since she needed to concentrate.

It seemed that Suzaku had spotted Kallen before he confronted him and the Shinjuku group and the way he positioned himself, shielded him from Kallen's sight. Hindsight was 20/20 but still.

Making sure that the speakers were off this time, he contacted Kallen to let her know about what he was going to do. From the way she sounded, Kallen sounded annoyed that she had to divert some of her attention to Jason while she was fighting for her life.

* * *

Jason POV

" _What!? I'm fucking busy right now! Whoever this is, call me later!_ " I could hear her growling and snarling. Actual snarling, from fighting the Lancelot.

"Q-1! I'll distract him! Ignore what I say and get in position!"

" _Just do it!_ " The radio crackled and silence ensued from the channel signalling that Kallen had disabled the radio on her end.

Turning on the speaker, I take a big breath and gambled with what I was about to do. That was until the Lancelot completely overpowered the Sutherland I was in. Villetta and I screamed as we skidded along the floor then smash into a wall.

Fortunately for me, I was securely strapped by the seat belt. Which was unfortunate for my co-pilot. With the exception of the Gawain, all Knightmare Frames come equipped with one seat. Which meant that the belt had only enough length for one Devicer plus a few inches to accommodate for the Devicer. All this meant was that Villetta had slammed her head into the dashboard in front of us, knocking her out completely.

Panicking, I immediately set about to check if she was alright. Unlike most forms of entertainment media. Receiving a concussion is a lot more problematic in real life. Seeing how this whole thing is now a reality, I was certainly worried for Villetta. The long term effects of a concussion was extremely detrimental to a person's health. Said effects being, problems in memory recollection, a headache, a general sense of fogginess and...

Now that I think about it that kinda sounds like the side effect's of Lelouch's Geass being casted. Does his Geass cause a concussion from the massive amount of power that forces itself into the recipient's mind?

'THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! Pull yourself together Jason!' Shaking my head, I checked to see Villetta's injuries the best I could, considering my lack of medical knowledge. She seemed to be relatively okay. Me on the other hand...

Without realizing I had gulped, I gingerly look towards the main camera monitor to see what was going on.

There, standing directly in front of me... was the Lancelot in all it's wrathful glory. It's face plate was looking me at an angle that cast a dark shadow across it's visage. It's 2 blazing emerald eyes pierced through the veil of shadow, alive with anger. The smoke and fire in the background made the machine look like it had personally come out of hell to drag me down to it. It was at this moment I could see how people had given Suzaku the silly and unoriginal moniker of, The White Reaper of Britannia. Amuro's White Devil sounded cooler anyways.

" **I am only going to say this once... Surrender**."

'Suzaku, is this for all the time I called your character a piece of shit naive soyboy all these years?' I thought in a pointless attempt of humor and self deprecating manner.

Looking around, I saw no sign of Kallen. Good. With a false confidence I tried to talk defiantly to the future Knight of Seven. To try and make some time for my last ace in the hole. Remember how I said I'm quite good in spouting bullshit?

"Surrender? After everything you have done? Where will the justice be for the slain? What meaning was there in their senseless deaths? Why should I surrender... after everything you fucking Britannian's did in destroying my home?!"

"... **I am not Britannian**."

I let out a staged gasp. "W-what? but that means... You're a number?! They don't even let Honorary Britannian's pilot Knightmares! You're lying!" Taking a look at my watch I see I have 1 minute 6 seconds left. Okay. Time to crank it up a notch. Ball's on your court Suzaku!

" **I am telling the truth. I'm not Britannian... I'm... an Eleven..** "

Pausing for dramatic effect (and more importantly, to stall. 58 seconds).

"J-Japanese!? You... You fucking traitor! How can you be with those Brits?! Where's your fucking pride?! Your father would be ashamed of you and rolling in his grave, kinslayer!" I honestly cannot believe the words I am spouting. I'm running on an adrenaline high and I seem to be wanting to cause as much mental harm as I possibly can. I'd say poor Suzaku but... I still don't fucking like him.

There's a moment of silence which I take it to be Suzaku wincing from when I brought up the topic of his father. 43 seconds.

" **Nonetheless... I'm serving Britannia for my own reasons. So far it finally seems to be working. As I am currently piloting a Knightmare which can only done so if you're a pure blooded Britannian**."

There was something seriously fucked up in hearing Suzaku utter the words - Pure Blooded Britannian - that I couldn't help but shiver. 34 seconds.

"What kind of insane logic is that!? Just because they allow you to ride a Knightmare...!" My hands grab onto the control sticks in front of me.

"...Doesn't constitute the fact that a number!" Placing my feet on the pedals and from what I could remember from seeing Villeta piloting, I did a poor imitation of what the controls were in making the Sutherland stand up.

"...Being in a Knightmare means jack shit to them! You think you being in a Knightmare means shit?! That's just a fallacy!"

" **Then what are you doing!? Do you think your actions are any better than what I am doing!? Your group has done nothing but prove the fact to the Britannian military and the populace that the Japanese are nothing but barbarians like they say! That we are deserving to be treated like things instead of people! Because we result to violence instead of dialogue!** **At least I'm trying to show to them that some of us are peaceful!** "

'This...motherfucker...how dare-'

That was all I thought until I heard a ping go off at my console. A message was delivered that contained the one word that refilled me with hope.

" _Ready_ "

'Thank fuck!' I typed out a message but didn't send it yet. I wanted to time this right. No way in hell I'm leaving this up to chance. Considering Suzaku fucking blocked the sniper round from Kallen.

"Then Traitor there's only one thing..." My finger pressed the send prompt and with that... I slammed my feet down on the pedal and punched in the right console stick.

* * *

The Sutherland went from 0 to 20mph in a few seconds as it's right hand cocked back, readying itself to punch the Lancelot. Jason clicked on the circular button twice then squeezed the trigger on the joystick to activate the stun baton on said hand and went for the Lancelot's chest.

The Lancelot easily dodged by simply side stepping to the right. The slash harkens on the Lancelot's forearms jut out from their default resting dock making it look like a forearm blade like that of Baraka from Mortal Kombat. The Lancelot immediately severed the right arm of the Sutherland from the shoulder and did that ridiculous Kururugi Spinning kick decapitating the Sutherland.

In the Lancelot's cockpit, Suzaku breathed out a sigh of relief thinking it was over which was his mistake. He grunted in pain and his eyes widened as he saw the enemy Sutherland wrap it's remaining arm around the Lancelot's torso and push it forward with all it's might with it's Landspinners. Before Suzaku could activate his own Landspinners in response, the inside of the Lancelot rocked violently as something collided into the Lancelot's Frame. Suzaku coughing out in pain.

'Where did that come from!' Suzaku's questions were answered when after a few seconds looking around with the main camera he was stunned to see an intact Sutherland behind him, aiming a bazooka at the Lancelot's back.

Panicking in seeing a new Knightmare joining the fray he realized that this one could not be the other one that was here a few minutes ago. Before the other Sutherland retreated Suzaku was able to sever both of its arms off. Seeing how this one still had both its arms meant that this new presence was a different Frame. It didn't help that this one's IFF was not appearing in the radar in his console which annoyed Suzaku since this meant it wasn't backup either.

Suzaku didn't have the luxury to continue on pondering where the hostile appeared from as it fired 2 more rounds at him. Pivoting the Lancelot he raised it's arm up to block himself with the Blaze Luminous so that the RPG shells didn't kill him.

It was working up to a point. Suzaku tried to break free from the grasp of the Sutherland that was holding onto him by getting ready to sever its remaining arm off but once he did the RPG wielding Sutherland decided to unload 8 shells and blasted him mercilessly. His attention turned back to the RPG Knightmare. The bruise he sustained from the gunshot earlier was starting to numb all sensation in his right arm from the constant physical stress Suzaku was going under and the rocking inside of the Frame was doing nothing but aggravate his condition.

A warning blurted out on the Lancelot's console indicating that the Sakuradite in the Energy Filler was reaching dangerously low levels in the Frame's operational time. Miss Croomy was even advising to Suzaku through his ear piece to just retreat as it was dangerous. Lord Asplund seeming to be screaming incoherently in the background.

It all came into an end when Suzaku heard the warcry of a Devicer. The last thing Suzaku saw before he blacked out was the figure of a Knightmare with only one arm... dressed in red.

* * *

Jason was breathing heavily as his back rested on his chair, his eyes closed. The fight with the Lancelot was too close for comfort. Thankfully that blasted Mech laid inactive on the ground as the lights on it's eyes slowly dimmed into a lifeless green indicating a complete wipe out in energy.

He turned on the private radio channel to relay his thanks to the 2 Knightmares here with him. "Thank you Q-1 and thank you Captain."

The voice of Ohgi Kaname replied " _No, thank you. If it wasn't for you we would have been slaughtered by the Britannians. Still what on earth is this Knightmare? I know you told us that this was a new model... but I didn't think it'd be that scary._ "

* * *

(Flashback)

 _After Jason's private meltdown, he was suddenly enveloped by a wave of calmness that made him remember that Ohgi was technically still active and hoped that his Knightmare wasn't too damaged when he was literally kicked out of a building. Thankfully Ohgi was fine but was somewhat dazed from the experience._

 _Ohgi received a radio call from Zero asking if he could continue to which he replied with an eager yes. He was then instructed to grab Q-1's (Kallen) Glasgow that was parked near the opposite entrance to where they all entered and bring it to the 2nd floor. Explaining that Kallen would need the Frame as her Sutherland was running our of juice. They couldn't afford to waste any time in uninstalling the Energy Filler because Ohgi was needed elsewhere._

 _Elsewhere being in a position where he can shoot the 7th Gen Knightmare in the back with an artillery weapon. The only thing Ohgi could find was a Knightmare RPG and had to look for spare cartridges. 2 if possible was what Zero instructed but he could only find one._

 _Hoping that this was enough he went into position and sent a text message to Zero saying that he was ready. Waiting at his spot he could hear the clash between Zero and the White Frame come closer to him. The exact moment the White Frame was in sight, Ohgi aimed and let out a round onto the enemy Frame's back. He was stunned to see that it was okay. Upon further inspection it turned out while the White Frame was okay, it's armor was now slightly warped._

 _Once he saw that the White Frame's eyes were on him, Ohgi panicked and let out a couple more RPG shells to which the enemy Frame blocked with those energy shields. Cursing at the fact he panicked, Ohgi reloaded his RPG and used the remaining 8 shells as best as he could._

 _In Ohgi's eyes, it seemed the White Frame had moved in for the kill, to eliminate the Frame Zero was in. Seeing no other option Ohgi let loose all remaining 8 shells at the White Frame hoping that would be enough. He was slightly overjoyed when he saw those energy shields flicker out of existence but it didn't last as Ohgi couldn't find any more ammo or even a rifle in his vicinity._

 _Just as about he was going to charge and tackle the White Frame, the warcry of Kallen echoed throughout the walls. Ohgi turning his attention to where he placed the Glasgow, saw the Red Frame land a devastating right hook to the White Frame's cockpit block._

 _The White Frame freezed then fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut. Ohgi and Kallen distance themselves away from the Frame waiting it for it to get back up with Zero readied his last remaining Chaos Mine._

 _But it was all moot as the 7th Gen White Frame known as the Lancelot stayed on the ground._

* * *

"Indeed." Jason responded. "I had my confidence that we could overcome the 7th Gen. That just meant that whoever the Devicer was, was extremely formidable."

Kallen joined in. " _Yeah. This guy seriously had some skills... we should do something about him... I know he's Japanese like us but... I don't think it be good for us in the future if he was still around seeing that he seems to be in the Brit's side._ "

Jason was wholeheartedly agreeing with that. Suzaku may be Lelouch's friend but he was also Lelouch's bane. Getting rid of him would solve a lot of problems... but getting rid of him would also make just about an equal amount of them. If Suzaku was to be killed now, then Zero's debut would not be possible and would have to be from something else. Possibly from Saitama but Lelouch lost in that battle. Hell, it was thanks to Suzaku that Zero and the Shinjuku resistance members teamed up in the first place.

'What to do?' Jason questioned himself. He was still not sure if he should go with the canon's timeline. In fact he was still not sure that this was some sort of elaborate fever dream he cooked up. If it was, by golly, he could have some chaotic fun! If not however...

Shaking his head, Jason came to a decision. "No. If we were to kill the Devicer here and now, the Britannians can spring this and use it to their advantage via propaganda. Just imagine. "Brave Honorary Britannia gives his life to protect his Britannian brother in arms" or something along those lines. The last thing we want is Clovis to spin this into hi-"

Eyes widening Jason freezes up as he remembers what was about to happen next.

" _Hey you alright?_ " Ohgi asked.

Thinking on his feet Jason went along with his impulse. "No... I just received word that His dickhead Clovis is about to round up all Japanese civilians and shoot them". Expectantly Kallen roars out in anger.

Jason, knowing what was about to happen felt his chest tighten. Grimacing, he resolved to settle this matter like in the show.

"You two... I'm about to do something that hopefully will stop this... I'm not sure if I will make it out... if I don't... it was an honor fighting alongside you." Jason maneuvered the Sutherland to head towards the location of the G1.

" _Wait! What are you planning!?_ " Ohgi calls out in worry. Despite the short time he spent with this unknown person, he was starting to feel a sense of camaraderie with this Zero character.

"I'm planning to sneak into the G1 and threaten the prince in surrendering. From what I know from the intel I received, he's a sniveling coward who would give up the moment he is threatened by gun point. If that doesn't work I have a few blackmail materials I have been saving up for later." Said blackmail being Geass.

"Captain. Q-1. Before you leave to find your compatriots can I ask you a favor?"

" _Of course, it's the least we can do but if it's something we can't do I hope you don't mind if we said no._ " Ohgi might like this unknown person but there was no way he was going to risk his and Naoto's little sister if it was dangerous.

"Smart move but I assure you it's not too dangerous... in fact it might help you in the future." The Sutherland that Jason was piloting points with it's remaining hand to the inactive Lancelot. "It's best that thing is damaged to the point so it won't be deployed again in the near future. Hell. Depending on how much you damage it the higher ups might think that the test run was a waste of time and from what I gathered an extreme waste of money to develop."

If Jason was in charge of budgeting and saw the result of a mindbogglingly expensive company product ending in failure, he would be on the warpath with that department not caring how and why it failed. Since the only thing that mattered was that it failed. Hopefully this would happen thus rendering the Earl and his assistant out of the job... and Jason being able to swoop in and take them for himself... but that was thinking too far ahead.

"Leave the Devicer alive since we don't want the Brit's propaganda machine hindering us. If you can, rip out the 2 Factsphere in it's chest and tear off it's head and hide it somewhere where only you would know. I would love it see what made that machine tick."

" _Wait, does that mean you're thinking of meeting us after?_ " Kallen asked.

"Yes. If I'm successful in what I'm about to do I'll contact you. Word of advice, get rid of the radio and scrub whatever data and fingerprint off you have on it. Don't worry about how I can get in touch with you... [English]My noble lady of the Vermilion Moon."

With that the headless Sutherland rides off into the shadow and disappears from both Kallen and Ohgi's sight.

* * *

With Jason

'Hopefully, the hint that I knew of Kallen's identity was enough for her to get me. It seems Lelouch's flair is rubbing off of me lol...'

Letting out a sigh, I rub my face and frown when I feel the sweat and oil on my face. I never liked that feeling. I slowly made my way to the G1 after I reactivated the Britannian IFF code. More specifically Villetta's who sadly was still unconscious.

From what I heard through the radio, Clovis was issuing out orders in trying to find the terrorists location. Which meant that either he had already ordered the rounding up of the civilians and offed them by now or he has yet to. I was praying for the latter.

As I made my way to Clovis, I was seriously thinking on what I was about to do. There was the easy stuff like, trick a lone soldier nearby and Geass him into giving me his clothes and off himself then infiltrate my way into the G1... That was all in the show... but did I want to do that? Which brings up my conundrum.

I'm about to kill someone... wasn't I? I mean there's still that disbelief that this was happening to me. I mean seriously. Being... whatever happened to me and end up in a place where it is exactly like the Code Geass anime? I frowned and look at Villetta.

No, not exactly like the anime. There were some differences. Like Villetta's reaction when she first saw me then there was the way she talked to me while under Geass. In the anime, they would talk somewhat robotically but with me they seem to talk... as if they were alive. I mean alive in the sense that they weren't being mind controlled.

Now, I was on my way to kill someone because that's what the anime dictated. To be honest I really don't seem to care about what I am about to. If I was to describe what I am feeling right now... it's like the feeling of being a murder hobo.

(Murder hobo: A term used in Dungeons and Dragons where a player controls their character in a manner where they feel unattached to other characters/npc's in the game world and indiscriminately kill off anyone without care and of consequences from said actions.)

'I mean it's just an anime right? ... Right?' The thought should freak me out... and yet I don't seem to care... and that was terrifyingly worrisome to me.

* * *

Jason parked the Sutherland behind the wall of a demolished building. He checks on Villetta one last time to see if she was awake but it was to no avail as she was unresponsive. As he checked for a pulse on her wrist, he was relived to find that it was still there albeit somewhat weak.

Turning his attention to the console he brings up the radar to the monitor to search for a nearby company of soldiers or a Knightmare. 27 meters west, a friendly Knightmare signal pings off in the radar. Loading up the terminal he sends text message to that Knightmare hoping they will come towards him.

" _This is Lanchester 03, message received. Do you need assistance? Over._ "

I purposely don't respond to the radio and send another text message to this Lanchester fellow.

" _This is Villetta Nu of the Purist Faction. Callsign PF 02. I receive you loud and clear but it seems my radio has been damaged more than I realize. I request assistance. I captured a noble hostage that escaped from the terrorist's base. Noble is willing to tell us where the location is. I have been trying to radio the G1 but I can't reach them. I am also injured with my Frame severely damaged. Noble needs to make it back to the G1 urgently. Over._ "

" _This is Lanchester 03, message received loud and clear. I can make my over to you. Should I call the medics? Over._ "

" _This is PF 02, much appreciated and no need. I can make my way there by myself now that you're coming over. Over_ "

" _This is Lanchester 03, Wilco. Heading to you now. Break. ETA: 2 minutes. Over and Out._ "

Jason lightly slaps his face with both of his hands, readying himself for what he was about to do next. As he reached for under the seat he heard a moan escape from Villetta's lips. He reaches for Villetta, who he had placed in the seat this entire time. He gently places his hand on Villetta's shoulders and waits till she opens her eyes.

"J-Jason? What happened?" Said Jason let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the Geass command was still active. I.E. the barely noticeable red ring around her irises.

"You have a concussion or at least I think you may have one. I have someone coming to pick me up. You need to get to a medical center and get yourself checked."

"But what about you? I won't be able to rest till you're safe."

"I said someone was coming to pick me up. That someone is going to take me to the G1 so relax. I will be okay."

Hearing that placated Villetta. The two then discuss on how they were going to stay in contact after all this with Villetta promising to get the ID encryption devices and with Jason revealing to Villetta to send one of the devices to the Student Council room in Ashford Academy with the recipient to one Lelouch Lamperouge. As he explained to her, his civilian cover identity.

Villetta lets out a chuckle. "Strange, Lelouch is the name of someone my superior laments over. It's funny how I serve someone called Lelouch now."

"Anyway. When contacting me be as discreet as you can be. Either say I'm your boy toy or someone you are interested in but you cannot... must not divulge my existence to anyone. Not your superior, not to the emperor. Hell, not even to your own mother."

"My mother is dead." Villetta's replies in a deadpan manner.

"Funny, mine as well". What was cruel in hindsight was that that statement rang true for both Lelouch and Jason.

A static noise cracks from the radio.

" _This is Lanchester 03, I am about to reach your destination. Break. Ready Noble for departure. Over and Out._ "

Villetta stares at Jason with her right eyebrow raised. "Someone has been busy when I was knocked out."

Jason scratches the back of his head in response. Not because it was itchy. "Right, if you can, can you delete the messages from text messages sent from the terminal?"

"Yes I can. I can do it from my end but we're going to need to somehow delete it from his end as well and scrub the date from the G1."

"I can cover for the second and third bit. Just make sure you delete yours and come up with an excuse in case you're questioned." Jason reaches down the seat and stumbles around looking for the button that opens the hatch entrance.

Seeing what Jason was looking for, Villetta slaps his hand harshly who looks back at her incredulously. She motions Jason to move as he was blocking her a bit. Villetta reached out just below to the left control joystick where Jason saw another joystick. Villetta grabs onto the other joystick and presses the button on top then pulls. A loud hiss then the hatch opens. Jason fumbles but catches himself from falling as the seat extends out of the cockpit block.

Jason stares at Villetta with a pout as she lets out a chuckle in amusement.

"So how do I get down from here?"

Villetta points to the section behind the seat. "See that triangular object? Place your feet firmly within the cavity and hold onto the the zip line that will come out. It'll move down slowly so don't worry about that too much. Until enough of the zip line comes out, grab onto something in the meantime. Tug the zip line hard once when you reach the ground so it can roll itself up."

As Jason did as he was instructed, both Villetta and he could hear the tracks of a Knightmare coming closer.

"Please stay safe Jason."

"You too Villetta. I'll be waiting for you." Tugging on the line, Jason walked to the front of the Sutherland and waited for Lanchester 03.

'Okay, now I just need to Geass him and... wait a fucking minute...'

Time cruelly came to a halt as Jason realized something. This whole time he was so sure of himself simply because he was following the script that was laid out in the show, somewhat. Also that as long as he followed it he will be fine. All he needed to do was use his Geass and continue using it in the future for his survival. However, Geass is something that was not possible from where Jason originated from. Any superhuman ability in that matter as well. To ask Jason to use his Geass is like asking someone to think of the flavor: Sour, to someone who has never tasted anything sour before.

From what Jason remembers, whenever he issued a Geass command he wasn't exactly in control per say... or was paying attention when he cast the Power of Absolute Obedience onto a target. Which brings him to the question of...

'How exactly did that happen again?!'


	7. The Third Act

Hello~ Been a while. Mostly because my laptop got the blue screen of death and died on me all of a sudden. Annoyingly most of my notes that weren't on my google drive were lost but I still have a backup in a hard drive but it is severely lacking with the new ideas I had come up with recently. Anyway, the next chapter won't be as late and will be somewhere near the middle of the month.

A few things to warn you about, I'm going to change and outright completely destroy some notions of a few characters and I'll be hinting them in this chapter. What they are I won't say because it'll be a spoiler. I won't correct anyone even if what they say is completely the opposite of what I was planning no matter how much it vexes me.

Anyway enjoy this chapter and expect the Soldier's Code update pretty soon.

Stay safe y'all

Without further ado, I will be issuing a spoiler warning for this fanfic. The OC has in-depth knowledge of Code Geass and information **will be** spoilt throughout the story,

This is Metalhound signing off.

* * *

PlasticWolf nor I, MetalHound, do not own Code Geass. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, Goro Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi and Clamp. In addition any other animation works that's mentioned are all owned by their respective creators as well as owners. Please support the official release.

Honorary Mention to Code Geass Fanfiction Writers F.C.C.S and Allora Gale. Read their stories as they are far more original than mine. Self deprecating humor ftw lol.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you"- Speaking.

'Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you' - Character's Thoughts.

" _Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you_ " - Telecommunications.

"[Japanese: Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you]" - Language change

" **LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMANDS YOU" -** Speakers or Intensity

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you" - Geass Command

(Flashback) _Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you -_ Flashback or Intro recap

Please suspend your disbelief.

* * *

Line Break

Previously

Hi there, my name is Jason Jung Ehn Everett.

" _What!? I'm fucking busy right now! Whoever this is, call me later!_ "

I'm a 25 year old male born to an American Father and a Korean Mother whom I love very much.

" _ **I am only going to say this once... Surrender**_ _._ "

I have an older sibling who I am quite close with. My hobbies include watching anime, reading manga, cosplaying and listening to music.

" _You two... I'm about to do something that hopefully will stop this..._ "

I'm a Mid Level Office worker with a decent salary. I don't have a girlfriend but I have friends who I can call family.

" _I said someone was coming to pick me up. That someone is going to take me to the G1 so relax. I will be okay._ "

Did I mention I'm in the body of an anime character from a TV show that I watched from high school?

 _'_ Okay, now I just need to Geass him and... wait a fucking minute...How exactly did that happen again?! _'_

* * *

Now

The male known as Jason, or Lelouch depending on who you ask, was currently pacing around the destroyed streets of Shinjuku agitated. Why? It is mostly due to the fact that he couldn't exactly remember **how** to cast his Geass.

Finding a broken off fragment of a mirror he picks it up and stares into the reflection of his own eye with an intense focus. No matter how hard he squinted or made his eyes go wide or do anything he could thing of, he found himself dismayed over the fact that he did not see the sigil of the Geass emblazoned on his left pupil.

Throwing the mirror piece to the ground in a fit of anger, shattering it to even smaller pieces. Jason briefly wondered, being the superstitious sort of character, if breaking an already broken mirror will still cause 7 years of bad luck.

As if the universe heard his thoughts and confirmed it, the heavy sounds of tires echoed off the destroyed building through the streets. Sure enough, Jason could see a slightly damaged Sutherland heading his way.

"Oh- Fuck me sideways."

* * *

POV - ?

An injured soldier was slowly making his way to the G1 however fast he could despite his limping leg. The make shift crutch was doing wonders in alleviating pressure way from his injury.

The turquoised man nearly shattered his crutch in anger born from his perplexion. It's one thing if they were fighting terrorists but it was an entirely different thing if he had turncoats in his battalion.

His blood was boiling. Traitors. How could his battalion or anyone in the army could have something as foul as a traitor. Especially traitors who were sympathetic to these fucking Elevens. Have they already forgotten what these savages have done to their...

As much of a prideful man he was whenever his thoughts led him to his beloved Lady and her children... he was humble enough to admit he will shed tears unquestionably over their unjust deaths at the hand of these barbarians.

She did not deserved to be slaughtered by cowardly terrorists. Her children did not deserved to be murdered by the Elevens.

Wiping his eyes with his somewhat dirty sleeves, the man known as Lord Jeremiah of House Gottwald, turned his sadness into resolve and doubled his pace to the G1. While he may be injured, that didn't mean he couldn't still service as a commander and help coordinate his troops.

He grimaced as his thoughts brought him back to when he witnessed the troops break their encirclement.

While his body kept moving forward, his mind was occupied elsewhere.

No. It was an impossibility that there could have been turncoats. It was downright inconceivable. His Highness' battalion may lack the quality his had but he was sure that Prince Clovis would have never allowed any in his private troops to have ties with the Elevens.

That meant that these Eleven scumbags have somehow acquired their Knightmares from somewhere. Question was, where and more importantly from whom?

His attention snapped to the left when he heard the sounds of a Sutherland making it's way somewhere. The sound stopped just shy of a couple of blocks away from him.

'Good' the Margrave thought. It seemed that his fortunes were starting to turn. He limped his way to where the Knightmare was.

Calling out to the Devicer for assistance, Jeremiah turned the corner and could now see the Sutherland kneeling with one of its hands stretched out. Picking up what seems to be a young man. Judging by the lad's attire, a student of the illustrious Ashford Academy if his memory served him right.

"My word... how in the blazes did a student wander so far into the ghetto?" The Pureblood was horrified over the implications of how this youth could be here. Struggling to make his way to them, whatever voice he could muster to get their attention became stuck at the back of his throat as he saw the boy more clearly.

Without mercy, his strength leaves him in a moment of weakness and Jeremiah crumples onto the ground. Wide eyed with his gaze fixed firmly onto the raven haired youth.

The way the youth made his way into the cockpit was almost regal but it was his eyes that shocked Lord Gottwald. It unearthed a treasured but painful memory of his noble Queen and her children. Particularly her son. That air of amused indifference.

The mind of Jeremiah Gottwald numbs as he sees the all too familiar ghost from his past disappear into the cockpit and leave the are.

"C-Can it be...?" Muttering his last words, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald falls prone as all energy departs from his body. Leaving him alone in the middle of the streets.

It isn't until the battle is long over do a group of Britannian Medics discover him. What puzzled them and tactfully omitted from the report, was that the Margrave had a smile on his face with traces of tears that have long since dried up. If they had to describe how he looked: it would be that he looked as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

Jason situated himself in a somewhat comfortable position as the Devicer whose call sign was Lanchester-03 was nervously looking around the area. Searching for any signs of the Eleven terrorists.

Lanchester-03, or rather his proper name John Cottingham, was making light conversation with Jason in an attempt to gain some rapport with the supposed Noble.

After all, it wouldn't hurt to know someone in the court if you were a soldier. Depending on how close you were with them they could request if the Noble could take the private off the field and serve as the Noble's private guard in the relative safety of their homeland.

What Private Cottingham didn't know or more plainly realize, in his understandable excitement, was that while Jason may look calm and collected, to a more unconvinced eye however revealed that he was metaphorically sweating bullets.

The Sutherland was making its way towards the G-1 and the Half American-Korean man was still nowhere near in manifesting his Geass. Sensing that he would need to spend a day or so to try, he ditched his plan to Geass Cottingham and was now formulating a new plan.

As a child, Jason was ridiculed constantly because of how he soaked up knowledge like a sponge and could retain the information far better than anyone else. Freak being the most common insult thrown his way.

Now however he was thanking whatever deity watching him that he had this quirk despite the troubles that came with it. Jason was currently using it to the best he could.

Out of all the fictional or mythological stories young Jason came across, Code Geass was something that latched onto him and didn't let go. Whether it was because of the story or the characters, Jason had an unhealthy obsession with the show.

That meant reading a ton of fanfictions on the net and reading as many side stories that were available. He preferred fanfictions over the official works due to the insane amount of available stories available.

Due to this obsession, Jason became a human library of sorts regarding this franchise.

Thanks to the boost in brain power provided by Lelouch's natural intellect, he quickly brainstormed ideas of how he should proceed next. Despite the boost however he lacked the time and could only come short of 4 different ideas or routes he could take and hope for the best. None of them original and were all based on stories he read upon once a long time ago.

There were currently 4 or rather 3 different ideas or routes he could take and hope for the best

Number 1 of these routes. Take the same trajectory as the Black & White fanfiction he read a while back. Problem was that there was no Lelouch Doppelganger he could use and it has been quite a while since he re-read that series so details are a bit rusty at best. Any attempt to copy that will result in his probable death.

'I get the feeling that I will be dead if I pursue this route.'

Number 2. Reveal himself to be in hiding and order Sayoko to discreetly take Nunnally away to one of the allocated Safe houses that Lelouch has hidden away.

In one of the Code Geass behind the scenes books released a few years ago. The writers of the show revealed what Lelouch was originally planning to do if he had not received his Geass ability. They also revealed that Lelouch was self aware enough that he planned several contingencies, one of them being a couple of safe-houses acquired illegally, in case Nunnally or his cover was blown.

However, Jason had the cold foreboding feeling that he if were to do this, he would go through what Lelouch went through in the Dauntless fanfiction. Which got picked up into a dark what if manga of Code Geass when the writer won the fan story writing competition.

'I didn't even read past the 21st chapter because of how despairingly depressing it was. While the chances are low... I really don't want to tempt fate since that seems to be happening more than often lately.'

Number 3. Turn Clovis into his ally after convincing him that there is a conspiracy behind the scenes and that all of the royal members of Britannia are in danger. It helped that there was one vis a vis The Emperor attempting to turn Humanity in a pool of human consciousness.

'What as that movie? The one with alien angels and robots. Not important.'

The downside was that Clovis was nowhere discreet nor tactful enough to keep that big of a secret and would most likely accidentally blurt out that 'Lelouch' was alive. He could see several paths: If he blurted it to some random noble: Bad. Cornelia? Potentially Bad if not worse. Schneizel? No way in h-... That might be possible...

'Let's put a pin on Schneizel. There was that backstory in the behind the scenes book.'

Number 4. A collaboration of all the "Back-to-the-past" or "Isekai" Lelouch fanfictions. With the latter being ironic. This was the weakest of the all the routes as most of these stories were unfinished or were too ridiculous to attempt.

"... Still, I don't want to come as rude My Lord but how was it that you were captured by the terrorists?"

Jason's thoughts were interrupted as his attention was brought to Cottingham.

"It involves being at the wrong place at the wrong time and me being far too curious for my health." Jason chuckled in faux amusement which seemed to do the trick.

Nottingham chuckled. "Indeed My Lord. Still, it's a good thing Lady Nu was able to secure you." Cottingham looked on to the screen then continued. "We will be reaching the G-1 headquarters soon enough. Don't worry My Lord, it seems that the Eleven scums have backed off for now."

"And I cannot thank you enough Private Cottingham. I'll be sure to tell my father of your bravery in making sure I was delivered safely to his Highness."

"W-why My Lord, while it was a honor being your protector and I was simply doing my job."

Though he sounded humble, Jason could hear the tint of the greed in Cottingham's voice. Jason showed no ill reaction to this as it was best to use this Private's greed to ensure his own safety.

As they sat in comfortable silence to some extent, Jason was starting to feel knots in his stomach as he was getting closer and closer to the G-1 and the meeting with Clovis.

Jason was someone who was disgusted or neutral at best regarding the topic of Clovis. A spoilt spineless tart who was grossly incompetent as a ruler who would attend parties then try to better Japan.

There's also the fact mostly forgotten fact that he was the head and overseer of the Code R Research Team that pretty much tortured C.C. in trying to search the reason for her immortality. C.C. may have been blasé when she got injured during the anime but rather than the pain of injury it was the way she was treated under the 'tender care' of the Code R Team that really got under her skin.

Reminded her too much of when she was captured by witch-hunters during the time of the Salem Witch Trials. The poking and prodding, slicing and carving if you wanted to be accurate.

It seemed that he may actually have to ally with Clovis and hopefully get to a point where he could get a private meeting with Schneizel. That would increase his chances of survival quite a bit.

He would have t-

* * *

 _Happiness._

 _Contentment._

 _Loss._

 _Confusion_

 _Sadness._

 _Anger._

 _Betrayal._

 _Kinslayer.  
_

 _Denial._

 _Kinslayers._

 _Why?_

 _How?_

 _Lies._

 _Cannot_

 _Forgive._

 _Do not_

 _Forgive._

 _Control._

 _Control._

 _CONTROL.  
_

 _CONTROL!_

 ** _CONTROL!_**

 ** _CONTROL!_**

* * *

POV - Jason

"My Lord! What happened!? Are you alright!?"

As I came back to consciousness I noticed I was breathing hard with my hand over the left side of my face. There was this weird pulse like heart beat I could feel emanating behind my left eye.

I look up at John and see him freeze and his eyes widen.

"My Lord? Your eye... it's glowing..."

'Glowing...? ... Geass!'

"Be loyal to me!" As soon I utter those words, binding his will to mine, I feel something leaving through my left pupil and create a strong connection to Cottingham.

As I see the infamous red ring of the Geass circling Private John Cottinham's eyes he affirms his loyalty to me with a strong "Of course My Lord."

"In that case stop your movement to the G-1 and check the surrounding area for terrorists or Britannians."

"Of course my Lord."

While Cottingham was doing as he was ordered, I looked around the cockpit to find something I can use as a mirror. Finding a reflective panel I move over there to get a better look at my eye.

Sure enough, the frankly demonic glow of the Geass sigil was there in all its glory. I took my time analyzing my current situation. Despite all my efforts it did not appear but now I got a clue as to how it can manifest.

It seems rather than a physical sensation such as flexing a muscle, it was a mental no emotion that brought out the Geass. Considering whatever the hell that was just now... it seemed that I need to want to be in control for the Geass to appear.

The opposite of that would be...

Sure enough, the Geass disappears.

'Okay... I got some idea on how to do this... still feels bloody weird...'

"Private, here is what I need you to do..."

* * *

G-1 Headquarters

The current atmosphere was chaotic in the control room of the G-1. The 3rd Prince of Britannia sat sweating in this throne with his brows burrowed.

His staff were doing their best in mitigating the actions of the Eleven terrorists with Bartley Aspirus. The second in-command of Clovis' staff who was currently shouting at the top of his lungs and turning into a shade of purple.

"YOU GAVE US A GUARANTEE THAT YOUR NEW MODEL WILL TURN THE FAVOR TO OUR SIDE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT'S SIGNAL!"

On the other side of the screen the figure that was taking the verbal abuse was the assistant of an infamous Britannian Scientist. Said Scientist was currently unavailable as he was currently preoccupied with the Lancelot being missing.

"I apologize on Lord Asplund's behalf but there were unseen factors that were entirely not our fault. If our Devicer was uninjure-"

"ARE YOU SURE IT'S NOT BECAUSE HE IS ONE OF THEM THAT HE FAILED?! WHAT WERE YOU PEOPLE THINKING ALLOWING AN ELEVEN TO PILOT A KNIGHTMARE!?"

"Despite him being an Eleven My Lord, he was the only one available that could even maneuver the Lancelot properly. Far better that even what the Margrave Gottwal-"

"HAVING IT SO HIGH-SPEC IS THE REASON FOR WHY IT FAILED! YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN COMMISSIONED BY THE PRIME MINISTER HIMSELF BUT EVEN HE WOULD FROWN AT THE TRAVESTY YOUR TEAM HAS MADE!"

"My Lord! If you please listen to-"

"IT'S BECAUSE WE LISTENED TO YOU IN THE FIRST THAT WE ARE IN THIS MESS! GOOD DAY MADAME!"

Turning off the channel just as when Ceclie Croomy was about to beg them to listen, Bartley was now ferociously ordering the troops to regroup and mount a defense against the Elevens.

Meanwhile, Clovis was uncharacteristically sitting in contemplation. He was aware that he was not the best in military strategy but the way he was manhandled in tactics sent a shiver of fear despite him ruthlessly crushing that fear earlier.

Only the man known as the Miracle of Itsukushima, Kyoshiro Tohdoh could have made an outcome such as this. Did that mean the JLF were the ones who took the capsule from his hidden facility? Reports showed that they were inactive as of late. If things changed and now they were on the offensive, that was bad news.

The political bullet they have with the Code R Subject would harm Britannia. After all, even if they accuse the empire in dealing with human experimentation and bio-weapons Britannia will turn out fine in the end.

Himself however was a different story. Revelations of the subject being captured would destroy Clovis either by the people turning against him or worse... getting the attention of his father.

Loath as he is to admit it, his father terrified him ever since he was a child. That feeling only worsened in time. Especially when the Emperor sent his 2 precious siblings to this backwater country. For someone who could birth the likes of the kindhearted Euphemia or dear sweet Nunnally God Rest Her Soul, Clovis was perplexed how on Earth they as well as himself could be related to that cruel man.

Despite his 2 elder brother's stations, they could not shield him from the wrath of their Emperor. Odysseus, bless his soul, would try his best but Clovis knew he would cower before their father in the end. Schneizel on the other hand would only say he was sorry but he knew it was only at face value.

Schneizel used to be so much more kinder before. That all changed when the death of Lelouch was declared. Clovis might not know exactly to what extent but it seemed that he was the only person to recognize that something died within his elder brother when he heard their precious little brother was pronounced deceased in Area 11.

Clovis knew that he was far from reaching the throne despite being the 3rd candidate for the chair. Even if something were to happen to the heir (Odysseus) everyone knew it would go to Schneizel despite the political theater he and his siblings played. Clovis only played it because it was expected of him and if he did not partake in it something horrible would have happened to him.

'Lelouch...'

Despite what happened today he could not help but reminiscence.

His favourite brother if not sibling. Lelouch Vi Britannia. Clovis knew that Lelouch was much smarter than himself but unlike the other members of his extended family Lelouch didn't treat Clovis with disdain or viewed him to be a disappointment. He was one in the rare handful of others who didn't.

It was Lelouch and Nunnally who enjoyed his artistic abilities the most with his dearest Euphemia being a close second. Not even his own full blood related sister enjoyed his talents as much as they did. He was proud that he could make his beloved younger brother and sisters immensely happy with his gift.

All Clovis wanted to do... to be... was an artist. Focus all his energy and talent into the art of painting as that was the only thing he was the best at within the Royal Family. No one could deny that Clovis knew how to be an entertainer. After all, Clovis' parties were one of the most prestigious event a Noble could be invited to. Even Schneizel would make time so he could attend.

However Lelouch's death soured that dream. After all, how could he do something that brought him joy when his younger brother was not here to see it? How could he be happy when Lelouch and Nunnally's bodies could not be found and it was an empty casket that was lowered into the earth?

At the age of 19, he found out that the position of Viceroy was unoccupied due to the precious Viceroy's death by natural causes, in a display of strength that surprised everyone including himself, Clovis demanded the position from the Emperor.

The Emperor laughed then gifted the seat to him. To this day he was not sure if the Emperor only gave him Area 11 because he was pleasantly surprised by Clovis or if it was because he wanted to see how Clovis will fail.

Schneizel attempted to change Clovis' mind but it was a weirdly attempt now that he thought of it in hindsight. In the end he gave his blessings to Clovis and wished him luck.

Even Cornelia attempted to persuade Clovis in giving up the Viceroy position. Some said that it was because she wanted the position as she was one of the leading Generals during the Invasion of Area 11. In truth, it was because Cornelia did not want to see another one of her close siblings fall prey to this accursed country.

Clovis was adamant in taking the position regardless of his elder sister's protests. He took this position in honor of his younger brother and no one, not even the Emperor would change his mind.

While he had some trouble at first, it was thanks to his aide Bartley, that he had some modicum of success in bettering Area 11.

While there were still troubles with the local terrorists cells, they weren't too much of a threat to the regime. The JLF on the other hand were, but Clovis' advisors say that they have been inactive as of late. Most likely fearful of the retaliation The Purebloods and His private forces could deal back.

'Cowardly bunch of savages.' Clovis thought in the inner depths of his mind.

Currently, it was the NAC that were a much bigger threat Clovis was cautious of but he would leave that to his underlings as they were paid to handle such problems.

While it could not be said for the Elevens, it was the Britannians who prospered greatly thanks to the efforts of Clovis and Bartley. The devastation caused by the invasion was all but gone in the locations where Britannians were located in. Ghettos where the Elevens were situated in were all forgotten and left alone as Clovis deemed them unworthy of his mercy.

Why should he care of these Neanderthals? After all... it was because of the Elevens that Lelouch and Nunnally were dead...

Till this day... Clovis had nightmares about what the Elevens could have done to his siblings. What they could have done to the innocent Nunnally... what they could have done to his beloved Lelouch... Why there was no body **left** at all...

If there was anything Clovis inherited from his father. It was his wrath.

"I'd appreciate it if I had a moment of your time your highness."

Clovis clicked his tongue in annoyance as it seemed someone wanted his attention. He definitely was going to give a royal tear down at whoever it was that dared to speak with such a tone.

"What is it that you wan-" His question halted mid sentence when he saw a soldier pointing a pistol to where he was sitting.

"What... Bartley! Where are you!" shouting out for his aide, he felt trepidation course through his vein as no one came to his aide.

In fact, there was no one here at all! How did that happen?

"Well your highness. For your health and safety... I would be filled with celestial jubilation... if you could call out an order of cease fire."

* * *

And that's a wrap.

A lot smaller that my previous chapters but I decided to cut out a lot of things as it was ruining the pace.

Review if you liked it and any proper criticism is welcome as long as it's proper.


	8. Interloper's Hesitation

Well... the world has gone to shit which kinda killed my mood for... pretty much everything. Suffice to say it was a chore drafting for this chapter.

I'm feeling a bit blue at the moment and in real need of hearing or reading something positive.

That aside I decided that my posting schedule is going to change drastically.

I'm gonna post when I want and not be stuck in a schedule. Mostly because I feel confined having to keep up a date when I'm in an emotional rut at the moment.

That being said the next chapter is being written now as i'm in a rare mood of productivity.

It should be released in a week or so.

Stay safe y'all

Without further ado, I will be issuing a spoiler warning for this fanfic. The OC has in-depth knowledge of Code Geass and information **will be** spoilt throughout the story.

This is Metalhound signing off.

* * *

PlasticWolf nor I, MetalHound, do not own Code Geass. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise, Goro Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi and Clamp. In addition any other animation works that's mentioned are all owned by their respective creators as well as owners. Please support the official release.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you"- Speaking.

'Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you' - Character's Thoughts.

" _Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you_ " - Telecommunications.

"[Japanese: Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you]" - Language change

" **LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMANDS YOU" -** Speakers or Intensity

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you" - Geass Command

(Flashback) _Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you -_ Flashback or Intro recap

Please suspend your disbelief.

* * *

Line Break

Previously

Hi there, my name is Jason Jung Ehn Everett.

" _Oh- Fuck me sideways_."

I'm a 25 year old male born to an American Father and a Korean Mother whom I love very much.

" _C-Can it be_...?"

I have an older sibling who I am quite close with. My hobbies include watching anime, reading manga, cosplaying and listening to music.

" _YOU GAVE US A GUARANTEE THAT YOUR NEW MODEL WILL TURN THE FAVOR TO OUR SIDE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT'S SIGNAL!_ "

I'm a Mid Level Office worker with a decent salary. I don't have a girlfriend but I have friends who I can call family.

" _What is it that you wan-"_

Did I mention I'm in the body of an anime character from a TV show that I watched from high school?

" _I would be filled with celestial jubilation... if you could call out an order of cease fire._ "

* * *

Now

Today was going horribly bad for one Kallen Kōzuki. Granted, it was better than what she assumed was going to happen after they were discovered with the poison canister. Still, with everything that's been going on, she was somewhat convinced that she was in a hyper realistic fever dream.

"Do you think this Zero guy can pull off what he said?"

Her musings were cut short when Ohgi asked her that question. It was a good one too. Before today she would have called it outlandish... but she decided to give it the benefit of a doubt.

"Maybe... I mean he did help us beat that, what was it again? Lancelot Knightmare?" Inoue chimed in.

Lancelot, hated she maybe that she was half Britannian but even she could reluctantly admit that the old stories of Camelot her dad read to her as a child were entertaining. The Knight of Du'Lac. Supposedly one of the strongest knights of the Round Table of Camelot.

To bad that none of the Knights of Britannia possessed a modicum of chivalry of their namesakes.

Despite their victory over the new generation Knightmare, it definitely lived up to its name. If that Knightmare was in the hand of a Knight of the Rounds...

'We would have been slaughtered.' Kallen grimaced. That epiphany brought her no joy. Since she realized that they only won against the machine and its devicer thanks to a few unlikely circumstances rather than of skill.

"Lancelot though. That's a weird name to give to a Knightmare." Sugiyama chimed in. Kallen would definitely need to sit down and explain to them about that later but right now her mind was concentrating on something else. Said else was dismantling the formidable White Knightmare.

Sugiyama said earlier that it might be in their best interests just ditching the Knightmare somewhere underground but Ohgi argued otherwise.

" _It might be best to do what that Zero guy suggested. We don't want to face this thing again and the longer it takes to repair it the longer time we have to see what we can do to counteract it._ "

It was a good point, they even severed the head of the Lancelot and hid it deep underground in one of the old Shinjuku Yamanote subways. Despite his general dimwitted nature, there were times where Tamaki would surprise the lot of them.

It was he after all who suggested the hiding spot with his logic being: " _The Brits don't give two shit about anything Japanese anyway so they will definitely overlook the old metro lines_."

It took nearly half an hour dismantling the Lancelot and hiding it. They were about to leave the cockpit alone but Tamaki got some rebars that were sticking out nearby and tied it around the cockpit with his Knightmare. Whoever came to rescue the traitorous rat inside were going to have a hard time taking the bastard inside out.

Right now the Naoto Resistance were ditching their Sutherlands so they can move on foot. Seeing how they needed speed they ditched their weapons and moved as quickly as possible.

The battle was simmering down to a calm so it won't do them any good to be caught with weapons. Britannian weapons more so.

They were about 2 blocks away from reaching one of the warehouses that served as a meeting hall for the other Japanese in the ghetto when a loud explosion rocked the air to their left... Near the warehouse where they were heading.

"Oh no..." Ohgi glanced around the corner and saw a tank accompanied by Britannian infantry aiming their weapons at the people who gathered in the warehouse.

Kallen's jaw clenched hard as she put 2 and 2 together. Even Tamaki was smart enough to not make a sound no matter how much he wanted to scream out in anger. It would do them no good if they were found out here.

In Kallen's mind she was wondering what she could do, or more sensibly if she could do anything, to help the people inside who were but mere seconds away from being ripped apart to shreds of meat. Completely slaughtered like animals in a butchery.

She cursed at the fact she discarded her weapon but another part of her berated herself. They had very few ammunition left after unloading everything they had at the Lancelot.

What little they would have had would not help their predicament or even survive an encounter such as this.

Sutherlands were a no go as well since they all had around about 10% of energy left and would have probably run out before even reaching here.

"Prepare to Fire!"

As the resistance group heard the Britannian leader order his men to take aim, Kallen and the others closed their eyes in shame. Knowing they could do nothing but watch.

"Goddamn it! We should have used that fucking poison gas! Fucking Nagata!" Tamaki voiced in a pained whisper.

" **Attention all forces! Cease fire at once. In the name of Clovis La Britannia, 3rd Prince and Royal Viceroy of Area 11, You are so ordered! All forces, cease fire at once! You shall also cease all destruction of buildings here. All casualties, either Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated without prejudice! In the name of Clovis La Britannia, you are so ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!** "

Silence.

Kallen was shocked with surprise when she heard the cease fire. That meant...

!

* * *

Clovis' G1 Bridge

Once the lights died down Clovis stared at his would be killer. How this person managed to infiltrate here was beyond his ability to comprehend. What's more, how this person was able to orchestrate that while ushering his staff and his most loyal aide out, leaving himself with such an obviously unknown hostile.

He knew Bartley, for a fact, would have violently protested in leaving himself alone with anyone. That included people he trusted like his Elder Sister Cornelia and even harmless Euphemia. So the question remains... how did this person do it?

Clovis was also weary of the fact that this person was wearing one of his country's military uniforms. There was no way in hell this person was a Number volunteer. His accent did not possess the tint of a Number's. Dare he say it, this person sounded Britannian and possibly a high ranking one!

After all, the common Britannian would never used such words as "celestial jubilation". Commoners did not flourish their speech like that even if they were in the company of a Noble. Words like that... were more reserved for people like himself when playing "The Game".

Seconds passed which turned to minutes and yet this person did not make a single sound nor did he move. Frankly speaking he was starting to get terrified of the unknown person who was shrouded in darkness.

"Well? What now? Shall I be your Nightingale and sing a few songs? or perhaps we could play a nice game of chess?" Despite being terrified Clovis knew not to show fear. It would accomplish nothing but give the enemy more power over him. He had to be patient and try to prolong their upcoming chat as long as possible. Hoping that Bartley was able to call for reinforcements but somehow... Clovis knew that was just not in the cards. What could he do?

If he wanted to increase his chances at surviving he would need to be amicable to this person. Weak willed terrorists tend to have a hard time in killing their hostages if they were somewhat "friendly" with them. For that to happen, Clovis needed for this person to engage with him in dialogue so he could have an idea what they wanted and how he could get out of this mess.

But... nothing.

Unfortunately, this person did not seem to be the weak willed type and a shiver crawled down Clovis' spine.

Clovis' eyes then narrowed when there was no response after a few more minutes passed. Perhaps... his mind was playing tricks on him and maybe the person already left.

Nope, the person was still there. Still standing there somewhat menacingly in the dark. No one is that silent. It was... creepy how this person seemed to just lurk under a veil of shadows.

Clovis was rather glad that were no lights present mainly because he was starting to sweat in trepidation. He could feel his silk shirt cling onto his chest with his ascot slowing soaking up his perspiration.

Just as he was about to continue in a false bravado in trying to get this person to speak the specter in the shadows asked him a question he was nowhere near ready for.

"Where is Lelouch vi Britannia?"

It took a few seconds for Clovis' brain to reboot when he heard that question. A dumb sound of "huh" escaped his lips involuntarily as he slowly came to grips with what he was asked. After a while Clovis' eyes glowered at his interrogator.

"If you're going to ask pointless questions like this I don't see why I have to answer to someone like you."

"Where is Lelouch vi Britannia?"

What nonsense is this person asking? In fact he should probably ask!

"My little brother is no longer in this world so you're going to hav-"

"He is not dead."

Just hearing the conviction behind that statement made Clovis feel as though time was frozen.

"He escaped my capture when Britannia invaded Area 11. I will ask one last time. Where is Lelouch vi Britannia?" Clovis heard a pistol being cocked then the laser sight was turned on and aimed at his heart. His mind however didn't register that.

In fact, the mind of Clovis was a bit preoccupied at the moment. If you wish to speak to him please leave a message after the tone.

'What... what on Earth was this person talking about...? Lelouch... alive...?' Admittedly Clovis can be quite slow on the uptake but you will have to excuse him as he was having an extremely hard time realizing what this person was saying.

Clovis' sense of self preservation flew out the window as anger started to well up in him. With a cold voice that would have surprised everyone who knew him he told what was going to happen to the person who was holding him hostage.

"You better already have written a will because there is no way you are leaving out of here **alive**. It is one thing to hold me hostage... It's a **completely** different affair to drag up his name in my presence with such **disrespect**. My brother is dead because of these Eleven **savages** and if you speak more of this nonsense I will make it my duty to **hunt** you down."

A sinister chuckle came out of the man in shadows. "Lelouch is definitely alive though I can't say much about that crippled sister of his. I know for a fact he is still in Area 11 but he is hidden quite well that even I cannot find him..."

The man proceeded to make a circle motion with the hand holding the pistol. As if he was dismissing Clovis' statement like it was a child who said it.

"For Lelouch to be able to hide from my sights, it would indicate that not only is he getting resources to hide his presence but that someone high up in the government was also erasing any trace of him."

The man slowly took off his helmet and threw it casually to the ground. His face however was still hidden in the dark from the now angered gaze of Clovis.

"and that is saying something... after all despite all the hassle I went through in doing it... I was one who tracked that bitch Marianne with her 2 spawns at Aries Villa that night all those years ago."

The 3rd Prince to the throne felt the cold hand of death grip his heart. What did this person mean about...

A gear shifted in his head that suddenly made some things clear. His mind suddenly brought him back to the day Lelouch confronted father about Aunt Marianne's death. Lelouch was adamant that it was not terrorists who had murdered her but someone in the court.

"Oh come on Clovis, catch up. You can do this." Pearly white teeth shone in the dark as the man taunted Clovis with a sickening glee of humor in his tone.

His little brother's remarks were ignored because no one would dare assassinate a member of Royalty after the era now known as the "Emblem of Blood". His father made it an Imperial law that assassinations against the Royal Court were to be forbidden. The ones who attempted it in the early reigns of Charles zi Britannia were made an example of. Subjected to a fate much worse than death that even the Vampire of Britannia was sick in his stomach.

"Almost there, you can do it." The man now started to giggle like a kid.

It still boggled the minds of Clovis and anyone else who were close to the vi Britannian Line.

Aries Villa was one of the most secured palaces in the homeland. Not only because of how it was designed but also due to its location. It was located near the capital and any signs of assassination would have been caught before the perpetrator had the chance to enact... Unless...of course... unless someone knew their way around the Villa and its protocols...

"Ah, almost there." The man was clapping like an excited child who was about to receive his Christmas present.

Cornelia told him that she was told to not come in that night and that she had the night off... because someone Marianne knew was coming over and they wanted some privacy...

"You..." The fog in Clovis' mind was starting to clear.

Aunt Marianne used to be in the Knight of Rounds due to her impressive ability to ride a Knightmare and her physical prowess. Someone like her would not have be gunned down so easily... unless it was someone she knew quite well thus leaving her guard down...

"You..."

Just because Father outlawed Royal assassinations did not mean people couldn't try. They would just have to be smarter. Aunt Marianne had many enemies... so many enemies... both at home and abroad. That meant whoever had killed her had to play the long game... and that someone hated... no ... **loathed** Marianne's existence...

"You... YOU! You're the one-"

"Bing Bong! It took you long enough! My my, for someone who's related to both Schneizel and Lelouch you can be quite slow huh? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Curruid." The man made bow reminiscent of a magician thanking his audience for coming to his show.

"Now settle down little prince-ling. We've established that I killed Marianne but what's more important is that I know you're hiding him from me... and that is not good idea if you still want to be breathing."

"What are you-"

"Do not lie Clovis. I know your delve into the supernatural with that witch. You only live because you do not know what you're messing with. Now, unless you want to die for the same reason as that flaunting whore Marianne I suggest you spit out his locatio-"

"I do not know where they are! Even if I did I will never reveal it! You would have to pry the answers from my cold dead body!"

"Oh what's this?" Mocked surprise laced in his voice. The man even had the gall to bring his free hand before his mouth and pretend he was shocked!

"Brotherly love for your brethren? Or is that guilt I hear? Please, we both know that you detest-"

"DO NOT **DARE** INSINUATE MY **LOVE** FOR THEM AS **FALSE**! THEY MAY NOT BE MY FULL BLOODED SIBLINGS BUT I WILL DAMN MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET YOUR HANDS ON **THEM**!"

In his rage Clovis had forgotten that the man mentioned that Nunnally was no longer in the world of the living. To him however, it made sense that if Lelouch was alive then Nunnally was as well. There was no way in Heaven or on Earth would Lelouch have left his sister. If he was alive Nunnally was as well.

If what this person was saying is true, that perhaps Lelouch was still alive! All the years grieving over Lelouch's death. All the years of quiet crying for Nunnally in the privacy of his room. All of it turned to desperation as Clovis promised to himself that he would fight tooth and nail that this bastard got nowhere near his little brother and sister!

Standing up abruptly Clovis charged at the man in the shadows, forgetting that he was wielding a firearm and that it was aimed at him. The man easily dodged to the left which left Clovis crashing to the ground where he hoped to have taken down the man.

Getting up Clovis prepared to charge again and lamented over that fact he did not have a weapon on his person. If only he had brought his rapier! Then he would have easily taken down this bastard.

Now that he closed the distance between them he was able to get a clear look at the person who he was facing. Good. Whoever this person was seemed to have been in close proximity to Aunt Marianne which gave him a chance to identify who this person was.

If Clovis was to die today he would make sure to at least leave a clue to the person who discovered his body. Once more ready to charge, Clovis was about to pounce just as when he got a good look at the person.

He had raven hair that that honestly looked like that needed a cut. He was surprisingly scrawny for someone who supposedly took down Marianne The Flash. Skin was a bit pale even in the shadows and his eyes were a near frightening copy of his Father's. That gave him a guess as to who this person was. There was only a few percentage of Britannians who possessed such violet eyes or any form of it.

All his sibling's eyes had a tint of the royal purple irises their Father possessed. Even Guinevere who had emerald eyes had specks of violet in them if one were to stare directly at them at close proximity.

This meant he was one of the Princes and judging by his age someone very low in the line of succession. Something at the back of his mind tickled him, telling him that he should know this person. Once the adrenaline was gone he would most likely identify who this person was.

Now, he needed to focus.

"Since you're not co-operating I'm going to have to use my ace in the hole."

That was the last thing Clovis heard before a glow of scarlet shined in the dark and Clovis saw nothing but red.

* * *

Clovis' G1 Bridge Earlier - Jason

After ordering Clovis to order a cease fire I was now stumped as to what to do. Granted I could just off him without Geass-ing him as I pretty much know what I need from him.

Unlike Lelouch, I actually know what happened to Marianne all those years ago so I had no burning want to interrogate Clovis about it.

Plus, if I just kill him without revealing who I am, Clovis won't tell that bastard Charles about the person who killed him. People tend to forget that Clovis was the one who revealed to Charles that it was Lelouch who killed him. At this point in time Charles had an idea of where Lelouch and Nunnally where but did not know where exactly.

Despite the necessity of Clovis' demise there was a part of him that wanted to sit down and ask him a few questions.

Though pointing a gun at the man who probably ruin the experience.

What I wanted to ask was: why on Earth would Clovis be the head of an occult research team. Clovis didn't seem like the type to want immortality. That's more Schneizel as that platinum haired prat would think that as an immortal he can rule Britannia over eons securing peace and prosperity throughout the world.

Despite what others believed, in an age of peace Schneizel would have indeed been an ideal king if not for the fact that Lelouch was hellbent in making sure the Zero Requiem was realized.

Even in that movie, Schneizel did an impressive job of advising Nunnally now that he did not have his sights on taking down an enemy of the empire.

Earlier fans believed that Clovis only wanted immortality because he was that vain but materials published after the show revealed that he had a deep desire for immortality not for himself but for another reason.

Another question he wanted to ask Clovis was how in the seven hells did he plan to get away unscathed from Charles' wrath.

It was theorized that Charles left C.C. in Clovis' care without him knowing about it because the multi hair-curled dick head was hoping that C.C. would eventually link up with Lelouch. To give his son of the only woman he loved further protection from the brother who had betrayed him.

Others believed that because Charles had underestimated Clovis, the Emperor had absolutely no idea that C.C. was in Japan. This theory was formed when after Lelouch made a contract with C.C. Charles was audibly surprised at the fact that C.C. made a contract.

Personally, Jason was a subscriber to the first theory.

Getting back to the matter at hand. Jason inspected Clovis and the dude looked like he was constipated and was in need of a toilet.

While Jason did indeed serve in the Korean military, there was no wars being fought at the time he was conscripted and he had yet to kill a man. Hell, he had yet to even shoot at someone. Therefore, he was of course a bit nervous at the prospect of killing someone.

Unlike Lelouch, Jason did not have a vendetta against the world and was a bit squeamish at the idea of killing someone. Regardless of how this whole thing could possibly be a dream.

But he couldn't let Clovis go live right? Unlike Lelouch.

'That is starting to become a catchphrase of mine isn't it?' Jason thought to himself.

Unlike Lelouch however he was not some super genius that can make complex plans on the spot. Jason was more of the analytical type, someone who would collect data then see what he could do.

Clovis staying alive would have consequences that will echo throughout the majority of Jason's stay in this world if this was all indeed real. Whether that may bring positive or negatives ones would probably be something he would ponder on later.

Yes...

It seems...

That killing Clovis would unfortunately be needed here.

'There goes the no killing route.' His eyes made contact with Clovis unintentionally but thanks to the visor of the helmet he was wearing Clovis was not aware of this. It also made what he was going to do that much more harder.

'I am sorry about this Clovis... I hope somehow you know once you reached the after life. I bear no joy in shooting you right now.'

Closing his eyes Jason takes a slow, deep breath to calm his nerves. The moment he opened them the apologetic look he once had turned into an icy determination.

Jason prepared to say goodbye to his innocence as he took a plunge into the Path of Shura. In religious studies he learned that it was one of the worlds where humans would go to after death in Buddhism. An endless world of blood, anger and pain. Fitting for someone like Lelouch and now him.

Jason began squeezi-

* * *

 **#^'*  
** ** &%#!**  
 **D^'***  
 ***#!**  
 **Do'***  
 **#ON'*  
** **P%#as#!  
** **DON'*!  
PLEASE!  
DON'T!**

* * *

?

The possessed body of Lelouch went catatonic for only about a second before its eyes opened.

* * *

Within the territory of the Chinese Federation, researchers in the Geass Directorate would detect an anomaly in their readings as a strange single pulse resonated with all the ruins that were traced back to the roots of Geass. This sudden development caused a panic throughout the staff so much so that no one remembered to check where the origin of this pulse was from.

* * *

If someone was to call out to the body of Lelouch, all they would have gotten was a blank stare as if nobody was there.

* * *

It would be hours later before someone realized this fact only for them to find out that they were too late in tracing the signal. Months later, where another pulse was let out did they figure out that the pulse originated from Kaminejima and that perhaps the first one was also from Japan.

* * *

Another few seconds went by before the empty vessel of Lelouch seemed to regain a trace of lucidity in their eyes.

* * *

That single pulse reawakened C.C. who would then go from surprised to annoyed seeing how some pieces of the buildings metal frame above had been embedded and pierced her body. She spent a hour or so extracting them and another to let her wounds heal completely before disappearing into the crowd that was exiting the ghetto.

* * *

At this point Clovis' eyes narrowed and was about to ask his interrogator to ask the question he was being held up for.

* * *

In one of the rooms of the Pendragon Palace, a boy with who possessed the eyes of someone far holder older momentarily froze before gripping his head to relieve the pain.

Within the boy's mind it seemed to reach the conclusion that perhaps working for over a 100 hours straight might have been a but too much on his body.

Deciding that he needed a break, he retired to his personal quarters that were hidden from the inhabitants of the palace and decided to take a nap.

Perhaps fulfilling the contract when his body didn't hit puberty was a bit rash. But hey, he and his brother decided it was for the best as the previous holder was adamant in stopping the boys once they learned of their plans.

* * *

A sense of self was being reestablished in the mind of Jason/Lelouch.

Just like before, his mind went into a state of hyperactivity following the whims of a sudden realization.

There was a way to subdue Clovis without needing to end his life.

After all it was proven that the Geass of Lelouch was extremely powerful that even when Lelouch was induced with amnesia or even when he was dead, his commands held strong.

After all, didn't people believe that being dead... was almost like being asleep?

With that in mind, it was time to misdirect Clovis.

Why you may ask?

Mostly, in case if he was awoken from a Geass Cancellor that will pop up in the future.

Or, perhaps due to the influence of Jason hijacking Lelouch's body, the Power of Absolute Obedience may have been weakened thus making what he had planned for Clovis being moot.

Thus a misdirect is needed in case Clovis recovered from his sleeping beauty syndrome.

Also. There was a little part of Jason/Lelouch that wanted to troll his older brother in a fit of deranged family love.

* * *

Author's Note  
To those who take note, the POV pronoun mix up is intentional this time around. They are liked that for a reason.

Anything more would ruin the surprise.

See you all next time, whenever that is.

* * *

Next time on Code Geass: Jason's Rebellion.

Some questions will be answered and truths will be revealed.

How will they affect Jason and what is causing him to black out?

All will be revealed next time:

Veritas de revelatur


End file.
